Good things happen when you least expect it
by Summer114
Summary: Santana after being outed is dealing with her "new life". But when she thinks that things can't get worse, a new girl comes into her life, but what if this girl, time after time, will take a space in her heart? Will be Brittana strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my first story, I had this idea and I decided to put it black on white. English is not my first language, so please, be good to me! **

**I'm also looking for someone who can help me to write this story, maybe helping me correcting grammar or typing's mistakes.**

**Hope that you will like it, let me know whatever you think about it! I'm so interested in your opinions. **

**:-)**

**Chapter 1 – 'Someone like you' **

Santana was walking in the hall when Azimio with a cup in his right hand stopped in front of her.

She was paralyzed, with the fear written on her face.

"So, lesbo… where do you think you're going?" – He spilled out with a smirk on his lips.

She was trying to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth. She was about to been slushied, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Since when she came out from the closet,her life has been more complicated. Santana knew that she had nothing to hide anymore, and she knew that her Brittany would always be by her side, no matter what.

But in that moment no one of these thoughts seemed to be really useful.

"This is all Finn's fault, next time I will slap him more than once." She thought while in the corner a cheerio was watching the scene.

Azimio was about slush Santana, when the mysterious girl approached him, taking the cup from his hand.

"You shouldn't mess with the cheerleaders Azimio, especially with their captain." - The cheerio spilled all the red drink in Azimio's face under the stunned look of Santana, who was still stuck in the hall.

"Leave her alone."- She threatened, giving a quick glance to the latina, before leaving them, and keeping walking until she disappeared from their sight.

A hour later the brunette cheerleader was putting some books in her locker, when a uncertain latina greeted her.

"Hi."- It was all Santana could manage to attract the cheerio's attention, who looked her surprised to see her there in that moment.

"Hi."- She said back.

"I'm Sa..."- Santana was interrupted by the girl.

"I know who you are Santana, you're kind of popular here, you know..." - She explained in a bored tone.

"Oh, right… well, then you should tell me what your name is.." - Santana said shy, of course she should have known what was the name of the other girl, she was a cheerio after all, and she probably saw her every cheerios's practice.

Feeling the embarrassment in Santana's voice, the brunette girl tried to make her feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm Andrea Johnson." - She said laying her hand to shake Santana's.

Santana took her hand.

"Well, Andrea, I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me with Azimio."- Santana tried to speak like she didn't care about what happened.

"You don't have to, it's not that weird." - Andrea turned to leave but she stopped walking, and looked back over her shoulder to meet Santana's gaze.

"But you know what is really weird? You're the captain of the cheerios, you're popular, and you can be a real bitch. I saw the way you treat the people and the glee glub's members. And the funny thing is that they probably don't even deserve your bitchiness, you just don't care about them…" - The girl was now looking straight into Santana's eyes.

"But before, with Azimio, you were paralyzed, scared and weak, just because he thought that you deserved to be slushied 'cause you're gay!" "Geez Santana, you can't let people scare you, you are gay and what? Who cares, it's not a disease or something, it's just who you are. Embrace it." - Andrea was about go away when she looked last time to the latina.

"I think that you're beautiful by the way!"- With those last words she left a speachless Santana in the middle of the hall.

A worried Brittany approached Santana, who was still thinking about Andrea's words.

"Hey honey, are you ok? I heard what happened with Azimio." – Brittany said in a rush, eager to know if her girlfriend was fine.

Santana finally paid attention to Brittany who was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Britt, I'm good." – She said kindly, trying to comfort Brittany who was still agitated.

"I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me San." Brittany's eyes became glossy.

Santana then hugged Brittany kissing her head.

"It's over Britt." – She whispered. "Someone was there for me." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say that this is a "bridge" that gives connection between the chapters. Hope you guys will enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 2 – 'Party Rock' (Lmfao)**

The following days were like all the others for Santana: Glee club rehearsals, Cheerios practice, people that kept staring at her all the time, her coddles with Brittany (best moment of the day).

But the news was that every time she was doing something, she couldn't help but think of Andrea. She has seen her during the cheerios routine, sometimes their gazes met. Andrea was a really pretty girl, dark brown eyes, those eyes conveyed so much peace of mind. She was absolutely fascinated by that girl, and she couldn't forget that she had defended her without even knowing her.

She was thinking about that when a kiss on her neck made her forget immediately about her thoughts, a beautiful blond was on the bed with her.

"I love you Britt!" – escaped from her mouth, Brittany looked at her with all the love possible, just that sight was enough for Santana, but Brittany confirmed her feeling.

"I love you too, San." – she whispered in the girl's ear.

*****B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A*****

It was a Monday, when Santana and Brittany arrived in the field for the cheerios training, they could see in distance a group of cheerios dancing.

Brittany asked to Mel what was going on, and the other girl answered that since coach Sue was too busy with her election the training hours were been canceled.

Santana could recognize a certain girl, who was doing those weird dance moves from **LMFAO**'s video, **Party****Rock** was the soundtrack.

She couldn't help but smile, Andrea was so easy going. All the cheerios were having fun together. Brittany, who could no longer resist, took her hand, dragging her into the fray.

While her girlfriend started dancing with the other girls, Santana couldn't do anything but let the beat guides her moves.

"I was supposed to stop this party considering that I'm the head Cheerio" she thought, but it had been so long since they were having fun like that.

"Look who is here…" – Santana heard and she turned around recognizing the voice.

"Hey, so… is it your fault?" – Santana told her in a harsh tone. She was trying to hide a smirk.

"What you talking about?" - Andrea's face fell down.

"I'm talking about this mess, the cheerios are get insane." – Santana showed one of her beautiful smile.

Andrea got her joke, "So are you! I saw you dancing and having fun captain."

Santana was about to reply when an arm sneaked around her waist.

"_Party __rock __is __in __the __house __tonight, __everybody __just __have __a __good __time..._" – Brittany was singing in time with the song.

"This is the best cheerios' practice ever, Quinn should be here with us" – Brittany missed their friend all the time, but Santana was tired to ask her to join cheerios again.

"She is too busy trying to get her daughter back, she is going crazy!" – Santana replied annoyed.

Suddenly the music was turned off. Becky was yelling to the cheerios to stop making all that clatter.

"Coach Sylvester will kick your asses…" – then Becky turned to Santana,

"… and will make you bags explode Fake Boobs!"

Watching the scene Brittany took Santana left wrist, then she whispered to Andrea to do the same with the other one. Two seconds later Santana was infact yelling to Becky with all her anger: "You know? I don't care if you're a little retarded, in Lima Heights Adjacent we are insensitive enough to care about who we're going to hit!"

Becky was already gone.

"Really Santana?" – Andrea was kind of shocked, Santana retired his wrist from the girl's hand, that contact made her nervous.

As if Andrea could sense it, she retired her hand as well.

"C'mon Britts, let's go." - Santana started walking to the field's exit.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, she didn't want to be rude, I'm Brittany by the way." – Brittany gave to Andrea one of her best innocent smiles.<p>

"Andrea, nice to meet you."

"It's been nice to meet you. We should do more cheerios practices like that. It was so much fun. See you around." Andrea nodded watching the girls leave the field.

That Santana girl was really strange, but hot.

"Damn, what am I thinking? I'm not even gay! And I have a boyfriend..." She gave a quick look to her watch. "God, and I'm late for the date!"

She was setting her things when a cheerio put a cd in her bag.

" AJ, this is yours, it was really fun." – said the cheerios chuckling.

"No problem."

Santana was right, it was definitely her fault!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, hope you're enjoying this story. I also hope to receive some reviews from you, it'd be really nice :)**

**I thought about give to every chapter a song's name as title which can express also the emotions that the chapter gives to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – 'You make me smile' (Uncle Kracker)<strong>

"I didn't mean to be rude the other day in the field…" – Santana was hidden behind Andrea's cabinet door.

As she close the cabinet, Andrea could see a gorgeous latina looking at her with sorry eyes.

Andrew sighed. "I don't care… but you were really rude with Becky Santana." – Andrea pointed out.

"What? Did you hear what she told me?" – Santana was getting annoyed by the cheerleader attitude.

"C'mon Santana, she is not like us.. I mean.." – Andrea was interrupted by the voice of the latina.

"I know what you mean. What are you? A saint sent from heaven to erase the sins of the world?" – Santana said with an unreadable expression on her face.

Andrea couldn't help but laugh at Santana's words, but sensing that Santana's annoyance was growing, decided to stop. "S..sorry." – she managed to say between the giggles.

"Look…" – Santana started - "I won't be kind with you just because you defended me, is that clear? I don't need a super hero who has to run to rescue me every time I'm in trouble. I can handle my situation by myself." – She was probably trying to convince more herself than the other girl.

"I know you can San." – Andrea told her. The nickname made the latina smile a little.

"You're strong and smart, no one can tell you how to feel if you don't let them! Anyway…I really think that we could be friends…" "Obviously, If you want to…" – Andrea added quickly knowing that Santana was a short tempered girl.

Santana raised an eyebrow, smirking.

A couple of cheerleaders, also Troubletones members were coming into Santana direction.

"Hey Santana, we are going to the rehearsals, are you coming?" – asked a blonde girl.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute"- she replied kindly.

"All right, we'll wait for you in class, see you later." – then the girl greeted Andrea - "Bye AJ. Oh..Don't forget that dance music cd for next cheerios practice." – She winked at Andrea and kept walking down the hall.

Santana raised her hand, and turned to the girl with surprise face.

"So… AJ." – She was trying to remain calm.

Andrea was gazing at the floor trying to find something interesting to look at.

"Coach Sue almost put me at the bottom of the pyramid because of your stupid 'Party in the field' genius." – She said harshly.

"But you were having fun like all the others, you can't deny that."

Santana rolled her eyes but decided to let it go and she was about leaving Andrea to go in the rehearsals classroom, but the brunette cheerio took her wrist forcing Santana to turn around and face her.

"Santana, I wanted just say that if you ever need any help, or just someone who talking to…" – she was very serious this time, timidly took a note from her backpack and put it into Santana's hand.

"Just call me." – She finished.

Their eyes were locked. Santana's expression was not angry anymore. Without say a word she clutched the note between the finger. She gave the girl a last glance then she turned around e left there Andrea.

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm, Santana was lying on the bed in her room, her gaze was standing on the ceiling. She was deep in thought when the phone buzzed. She reached out to get the phone on the bedside table, then she lit up the screen and saw a text from Brittany.<p>

She smiled widely, since Finn outed her Brittany was always so careful and lovable with her.

All the pain were worth it when it comes to Brittany, she was her sunshine, the light in the dark. She sent a text back to Brittany and put down the phone.

Then a thought crossed her mind, she got out of bed and she reached her school backpack. In a pocket there was a note, a white note with a number written on.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know why that girl was being so willing to her, especially she didn't know why this whole thing made her feel so nervous.

She wasn't cheating on Brittany, of course not! She didn't even know if this girl played in her team.

Sighing she took her phone and she wrote a quick text, her finger was almost on the 'send' button.

"C'mon Santana, you have nothing to worry about." She said to herself, then she closed her eyes and sent the text.

* * *

><p>Andrea's phone buzzed. She broke Nathan's embrace and reached her phone on the table.<p>

"Who is at this time, honey?" – told her an annoyed Nathan, since their make-out session was interrupted.

Andrea was surprised to see a message from an unknown number, she opened the text, and her surprise became even bigger after reading it.

"**I** **guess ****that ****since ****I ****have ****your ****number, ****you ****should probably ****have ****mine. ****Goodnight**** – ****Santana**"

"Just a friend Nate, I'll be right back" – Andrea said absently to Nate who was waiting on the couch.

"**Thanks ****for ****trusting ****me, ****you ****won****'****t ****regret ****San. ****I****promise. ****G-****night**** – ****AJ**"

After sending the text, a smile was spreading on her face, but she didn't know that in another place someone was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, chapter 4 is here. I wanna thank: **

_**Mybffbrittana**_

_**Riptide2015**_

_**Perkface**_

_**Iheartsnowie**_

**for their reviews, thank you so much guys, hope to don't let you down!**

**I had so much fun writing Brittany's lines, hope you'll have it too!**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – 'I got you' (Leona Lewis)<strong>

"I can believe it San, I made it… Now you're the class' president girlfriend.. you know that?" – Brittany was all excited about her victory.

"Yeah, I know Britt, and I'm so proud of you…" – Santana gave a peck on Brittany's lip.

"But after what you promised, like the topless day.. well.. I actually didn't have any doubt about you winning the election Britt.." – Santana chuckled.

"I know right? I don't know how this brilliant idea came to my mind. Actually now that you make me thinking about it, I don't know why none of the American presidents haven't used it for their campaign." – Brittany said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah… I told you Britt, there's no one is like you!" - Brittany's face lit up at her girlfriend words.

Andrea approached the two girls.

"Hey Brittany, congratulation for the election." – then Andrea looked at Santana and greeted her.

Santana nodded her head to greet her back. The girls kept starring at each other until Brittany spoke - "Thanks, I'm really happy… I have already a list of things to do during this year as class president."

"Like what?" – asked Andrea with curiosity

"Well, like ask to the principal to start a new class…" – Brittany paused to let the suspense growing. A smile on her lips.

Santana and Andrea were waiting for her to continue with puzzled faces.

"Drum roll…" – Brittany started again "… Cat care!" – Brittany said proudly.

"Oh God, that's really funny Britt. Wow.. I was almost buying it.." – told her Andrea chuckling.

Santana gave her an elbow – "She is serious…"

Brittany seemed a little offended by the other girl's reaction, sensing that Andrea promptly tried to fix the situation.

"Oh..Of course she is serious! You know Britt? I think it's a great idea… yeah, that'd be.. mhmm.. Interesting. Totally! I mean, I have a cat, and … I don't know that much about how to take care of him… yes.. is a male." - Andrea said enthusiastically.

Brittany looked happy again – "Really? What's his name?.. Mine is Lord Tubbington."

"His name… is…." – "Damn" thought Andrea who was looking around to find something that would help her.

Her gaze fell on her shoes. – "Nike, his name is Nike… He is a sporty type" – she said in relief.

Santana covered her giggle with her hand while Brittany looked even more excited.

"Wow, our cats should meet one day, Lord Tubbington is not sporty at all though, and he didn't quit smoking yet… But it'd be nice. Right San?" – Brittany turned to Santana who was still holding back the giggles.

"Sure Britt."

"Well, we should really go San, we have rehearsals… wait, why don't you come with us Andrea? If you can't sing you can at least dance, I saw you the other day. And we definitely need members for Sectionals." – Brittany spilled out kindly.

Santana froze, it was obvious that she liked that girl. That's why she didn't want her around more than necessary. Why if her or Brittany would have notice that?

But before she could say something Andrea replied – "That'd be great, but I really can't. I'm a lot busy and I don't have time for a glee club. Thanks for asking though."

Now the girl seemed agitated. She greeted the girls quickly and left them perplexed.

"Did I say something wrong?" – Asked Brittany thinking about her words.

"What? No, Britt, you've been really sweet… as always." – Santana locked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Let's go." – Santana said, she couldn't help but think about what happened.

" She is actually human then, she has some weaknesses." – she thought.

* * *

><p>"You don't have a cat, have you?" – Andrea was taken by surprise while she was collecting her stuff from the locker.<p>

She looked at Santana with wide open eyes and one hand on the chest.

"You should really stop appearing like a ghost Santana, I almost had an heart attack. 'Oh mio Dio' ". – she told her firmly.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Your last words. You're freak, you know?" – Santana said narrowing her eyes.

"It's Italian. My mom is Italian. Sometimes I just can't control myself."

"Oh… then I can understand you, happens the same thing to me with Spanish."

"You can talk Spanish?" – Andrea asked surprised.

"Of course I can."

"Why have I never heard a word in Spanish so far?"

"Because you never saw me really angry…"

"What about Becky?"

"That was just the first level of my bitchiness." – Santana scoffed at her.

"Wow, then I think I don't wanna see the other levels." – Andrea teased her, smiling widely.

She had a big shining smile, it was so easy be around her. Santana smiled back.

"Thanks for being patient with Brittany, she may lives in her own world but she is really amazing." – Santana crossed her arms. She never liked showing her soft side.

"No problem, I just hope that she don't wanna meet my cat for real." – The brunette shrugged smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?"- Santana was insecure, she basically didn't have much confidence with the other girl.

"Sure?" – Andrea's tone was uncertain.

"I was wondering… why … did you act that way when Britt asked you about joining glee club?" – The latina managed to say, searching for Andrea's eyes.

The other brunette was making her best to avoid Santana's gaze.

"Well, I.. I don't really have a good relationship with music. I used to play the piano, but…" – she was really trying hard. "I don't anymore…"

Andrea finally met Santana's gaze.

"Look San, I do trust you but, maybe we could talk about this some other time if you don't mind"

Santana could feel the trembling in the other girl's voice, she felt bad for her. Something was obviously bothering her, but she didn't want to push her anymore.

Santana took Andrea's hand in hers. Both girls felt a shiver in their arms.

Then they locked gazes. "Of course I don't mind. Whenever you're ready AJ. But I want you to know that… You already have my number, so, if you ever need any help, or just someone who talking to… just call me!" – Santana smiled and Andrea couldn't help but smiled in return hearing her own words from some days before.

Andrea squeezed Santana's hand, and before leaving her, she gave her a peck on the cheek.

Santana stroked gently her cheek before meeting the gaze of a boy who was watching from a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Miched8**_ : **lol..**Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you'll like this chapter as well!

_**Mybffbrittana: **_Here is revealed who the mysterious guy is… Thanks for the review

**Chapter 5 – "Bubbly" (Colbie Caillat)**

Santana was in front of her locker, when a good-looking guy approached her. At first she didn't pay too much attention to him, then when she closed her locker she noticed a cup in her hand. "Oh God, this reminds me of something" she thought worried.

"Santana, right?" – He told her, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think I know you." – She tried to remain calm – "Do you wanna hit me with that? C'mon…Do it!" – She still was Santana FUCKING Lopez.

"I will." – He answered quickly – "But I wanna warn you first!" – He took a step forward.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, she is not like you! Just because she is kind and she cares about everyone, doesn't mean that she is like you." – His tone was harsh and threatening.

"Wait up! Who you are talking about?." – Now she was really confused.

He didn't have the time to respond that Andrea saw them and ran toward them.

"Nate what the hell are you doing? And why do you have that slushie in your hand?" – she told him with wide eyes.

"Do you know this asshole?" – Santana turned to her with crossed arms as a sign of defense.

"This asshole is her boyfriend dyke, of course you don't know what a boyfriend is."

Andrea couldn't stand anymore: - "Nate are you crazy? You have to apologize with her right now, don't call her that anymore. It's really rude and offensive."

"Really Andrea? Gosh, you're becoming weird like her since you started hanging out with her and her freakness." – His voice trembled with anger – "I'm just trying to help you here. Now you're blind but you'll understand that I'm doing this for you, and you'll thank me."

He was ready to slushie Santana, her eyes were closed already, when Andrea got between the two of them and in front of the sticky drink.

"Holy Crap, this burns to death." She whispered. No one moved.

"A..Andrea are you ok? I'm so sorry." – He muttered.

Santana was still standing there, not sure about what to do. No one had ever done such a thing for her.

Nathan tried to help Andrea but she rejected him: " Don't touch me Nathan."

"It's not my fault, let me help you AJ." – He made a move toward her again.

Santana finally manage to do something, she was furious.

"Did you hear her? Back off moron! – She yelled.

"You're the one who must stay away. Come back in your lesbian world without mess things up with other people."

Now Andrea was completely out of control: " You know what Nate? Get out of here, I don't want to see you and your fucking stupid homophobic attitude anymore. You're not better than your stupid friends" – She was yelling, and a couple of boys in the hall turned to watch the scene.

"I don't know who you are anymore." – Was the last thing he said before leaving.

"Instead for me is suddenly all clear, you're just an asshole!

Santana couldn't help but smirk, that girl was such a kick-ass, but sensing the other girl's sadness she started to rub her back.

"I'm sorry Andrea…"- she said.

"What? I'm the one who should be sorry Santana, this is all my fault… but I didn't see this coming. I'm so sorry for what he said to you. I'm ashamed of him!" – Andrea looked into Santana eyes with sincere sorrow.

"It's ok, there are a lot of jerks in this school, I'm kind of used to deal with them." – She smiled to the brunette cheerio, - "Now let's go to clean you up, you're such a mess…" – then she burst out laughing watching slushie's pieces streaming on the girl's face and falling on her cheerio's uniform.

Andrea smiled as well: "Yes please, this burns so much."

"Yeah, I know." – Santana took the other girl's hand and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Andrea was washing her face while Santana was taking some tissues.<p>

"So… were you really dating him?" – Santana started the conversation.

"Yeah, believe it! He wasn't like that when we started dating though, or I'd never liked him." – Andrea replied firmly.

"How long have you guys been dating?" – Santana couldn't hide her curiosity.

"About 6 months, but we knew each other before."

Then Andrea looked at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was a mess.

"Coach Sue will kick me out of the cheerios if she sees me like that." – She was trying to fix her top as better than she could.

Santana was staring at her from the mirror, without realizing it she was smiling.

Andrea noticed it: "Why are you smile like a dumb? It's not funny, look at me…"

Santana shook her head: "I don't think that is funny, but I do think that you are pretty adorable, you look like a puppy right now."

Andrea couldn't help but blush, she did her best to hide it from Santana though.

She turned to face Santana, their eyes met.

"Anyway you're pretty badass too." – Santana said still smiling.

Andrea smiled her back. For a while they stayed like that until the bathroom's door opened.

A gasping blonde entered the room. Her eyes went from Santana to Andrea and vice versa. Eventually they stopped on the latina.

"Santana, I've been looking for you everywhere. What happened?" – Brittany spill out all in one breath.

"My fault." – said Andrea quickly – "Slushie time." – she pointed to her uniform.

Brittany seemed confused but after a couple of seconds she nodded.

"Well.. thanks for your help San, I can take care of it on my own now, you should go with Brittany." – Andrea sighed.

Santana nodded, she didn't actually want to leave the girl, but Brittany was there, her Brittany, her love!

"Okay, see you around then…" – the latina waved at her, so did Andrea.

Andrea stayed looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Who ever thought that this year would have been so full of surprises." – She crinkled her nose – "Shit, I smell so like a strawberry.. Pff." – A small laugh escape from her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miched8:** Thanks so much, I'm glad that you're like it, I've always thought the same, It'd have been interesting see both of them dealing with a new girl. Hope you'll like this new chapter. :)

* * *

><p>I thought it was time to leave Santana and Brittany alone for at least one chapter.<p>

Enjoy and Review :)

**Chapter 6 – ' One and Only ' (Adele)**

Brittany and Santana were lying in Brittany's bedroom. Santana was stroking gently Brittany's hair, while the blonde was playing with the latina's fingers.

Suddenly Brittany planted a kiss on Santana's neck, then another one, and another again. Santana closed her eyes smiling.

"I love your sweet lady kisses, you know?" – Eyes still shut

Brittany looked at her proudly – "Yeah, I know… I like them too."

After a couple of seconds Brittany pouted, appearing suddenly sad.

When Santana opened her eyes noticed the other girl's face.

"Britt, are you sad?" – She caressed Brittany's cheek, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Brittany shook her head – "No, I was just lost in thoughts."

"Must they be bad thoughts then. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that.. we haven't spent so much time together lately.." – Brittany was trying to avoid Santana's gaze – "You know, you're often with that girl and.."

"Are you talking about Andrea?" – Santana asked, understanding the situation. Brittany was obviously jealous.

Brittany nodded shyly.

"You're right Britt, I'm so sorry for that. It's just that she is really helping me with this whole coming out thing. I mean she isn't worried of being by my side. It's kind of weird because I don't even know her that well, but… I can say that she doesn't make me feel ashamed of who I am.. just like you. And right now, I really need this." – Santana touched Brittany's chin to make her look up. They met each other's gaze.

It was like the world had stopped, in that look they found all their love.

"I love you Britt… You don't even know how much I love you. I can't think myself with anyone but you."

"I love you too Santana." – Brittany sounded still a little sad.

"Look Britt, she is just like my… leprechaun.. but she can't realize all my wishes, she just can realize one wish. She can make me feel good about myself."

Brittany looked at her confused: "Leprechauns aren't real San."

"Well, who knows? I know that this may sound crazy…"

"Totally, and this comes from me." – Brittany said amused.

They laughed together and it was the best feeling in the world.

Then Santana gave Brittany a long kiss.

"What do you think about a date, tonight… at Breadstick? Just the two of us, my beautiful princess." – Santana told her with adoration.

"Really? Can I order shrimp again? They were delicious last time we went there."

"You can order whatever you want Britt."

Brittany hugged her vigorously - "Yeah, you're the best girlfriend in the world, do you know that?"

"I can imagine it… I'm quite amazing." – She giggled

*************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A***************

The two girls were sitting at their usual table.

A big cup of shrimp was in front of Brittany who was eating enjoying every bite.

Santana couldn't help but smile at her. Was in moments like that that she realized how lucky she was.

"God San, you have to taste it…" – Brittany reached Santana's mouth and fed her.

"Mhmm, they taste good."

"I told you."

Santana reached Brittany's hand and took it.

Brittany smiled widely but quickly took the napkin, remembering last time they were there. It was true that Santana was out at school, but she hadn't told her parents yet.

Brittany was about to put the napkin on their hands when Santana grabbed the napkin from the girl's hand.

"Thanks Britt, I really needed it." – She told her pretending nothing happened.

"No, wait San, I took it to cover our hands, as you did last time we went out for a date." – She whispered.

Santana gave Brittany her best smile - "Britt, I don't care anymore… The only thing that I care about is you!"

Brittany's eyes were shining, she was almost crying.

"San.. are… are you sure? This means so much to me." – Brittany squeezed her hand.

"I am definitely sure… C'mon.. now eat your shrimp before they run away." – She teased her.

Brittany looked her worried – "I thought they were dead. Will they start to move in my stomach now? Like dancing all over the place…"

"What? Uhm.. no Britt, I was just kidding… Of course they are dead." "Don't worry your stomach is safe." – She patted Brittany's hand.

"San that's mean. Don't do it again please."

Santana chuckled – "Yeah.. sorry Britt."

They exchange smiles.

"This is the perfect date. After dinner we'll pop in some 'Sweet Valley High' and get our coddles on!" – said Brittany.

"Definitely." - It was such a great night for Santana.

"You're the one and only" Santana thought looking at the girl in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Laucha_: Thank you so much! Enjoy next chapter… :)**

**I hope you guys will like this, thanks to all the people who have put my story in their Alert or Favourite lists.**

**Let me know what do you think… :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – "Be, Be Your Love" (Rachael Yamagata) <strong>PS. I personally love this song, If I can give you an advice, then I'd say to listen to this song when Andrea starts to sing it :)

"Hey guys, before you leave I have to tell you that Mr. Duffey is ill. So, for today you'll skip his class because the school doesn't have enough money to pay a substitute. I don't think you will be upset about that considering the lack of study motivation you have." – Said harshly Mr. Ortiz at the end of his lesson.

"My prayers have been heard!" – Someone whispered amused.

Santana wasn't that happy, now she had to spend one hour with nothing to do before Glee Club and Brittany was at her philosophy lesson.

"Great. This school sucks." She thought.

She decided to put away her books in the locker, this action made her lose only 5 minutes.

"Good, now I have to kill only 55 minutes more." – she said sarcastically.

She gave a look around, the hallway was deserted.

"This is depressing."

Then she made her way for the Glee Club room.

"At least I'll try the song on my own without been bothered."

The closer she got to the room the better she could hear the music of a piano.

Reached the entrance she looked inside, she remained leaning against the door frame with crossed arms.

She could see the back of a brunette cheerio who was playing the piano lost in her music.

She didn't have to see the girl's face to understand who that cheerio was.

It's was such a pity to interrupt that melody but she couldn't resist to say something.

"I thought you didn't play the piano anymore."

The other girl stopped playing and raised her head from the keyboard, like she had been caught in the act.

"Yeah, actually it's true, I haven't touch a piano for an entire year until now."

Andrea turned around to see a beautiful latina watching her from the door.

"Why?" – Santana said as she walked towards her.

Andrea got up from the chair and started walking around the room nervously.

She took a deep breath before talking.

"My dad taught me to play the piano. He used to spend entire days with me to teach me how to play it and at the end of each day, we played something together. It was really fun, and I was so happy every time he looked at me with proud eyes because I learned something new." – Andrea smiled, her eyes were fixed on the shining piano in front of her.

Santana smiled with her but she could feel that things were going through a bad way.

She was afraid to ask but she took the courage to speak.

"What happened?" – Santana was searching for the other girl's gaze, still lying on the piano.

"Exactly two months after the cancer diagnosis, he… died." – Tears started forming in her eyes.

She looked at Santana for a moment before looking down again.

Santana wasn't sure about what to do. She shouldn't have been so indiscreet, it was all her fault.

"It happened all so fast, I even hadn't the chance to say hi to him one last time. I was coming back at home when I got the calling from my auntie, she told me to go immediately to the hospital. But when I arrived there he was already gone." – Now tears were streaming down her face and her voice trembled.

"I haven't touch the piano anymore after he passed away, it was so painful and my mom couldn't hear its sound without freaking out. One day I tried to play it but my mom got so mad and we decided to put it in the basement."

Santana reached the girl, took her in her arms, Andrea didn't fight and let Santana hold her.

They stayed like that for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Andrea, I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about that." – Santana whispered in Andrea's ear.

"It's not your fault." – Andrea freed herself from the embrace and looked in the latina's eyes.

"Actually this is the first time that I can talk to someone. I've never tried to talk with my mother because I know how bad it hurts for her, and my sister is so young. Contrariwise I supposed to be her 'strength'. I tried to get myself together as soon as I could for her."

"What about you then? You need to talk to somebody. You can't just keep all your feelings inside. It's really bad, you will come to the point of bursting.." – Santana said in concern.

Andrea stroked the edges of the piano.

"And..You know, I think that you should start playing again. When I heard you before, you were really good and I'm sure your father would be so happy about that." – Santana smiled to Andrea.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, It'd be a way to keep a connection with your dad and you need this."

Andrea nodded, then she took a chair and positioned it near the other one in front of the piano. She sat down and patted with the hand on the other chair, inviting Santana to sit next to her.

Santana took the spot, she could feel an energy in that moment.

"Would you like to hear something?" – Andrea asked her shyly.

"Sure. Would you do that for me? I mean, I'd be the first to hear you play the piano again."

"Yes, it seems so." – The tears were gone and on Andrea's face there was now a beaming smile.

"Okay. I feel honored." – Santana nodded her head.

"Oh.. I know that your voice is incredible, and I bet you know this song, so… If you want to join me… just do it!" – Andrea said before starting.

_If I could take you away  
>Pretend I was queen<br>What would you say  
>Would you think I'm unreal<br>'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
><em>But I want, want, want to be your love<em>  
><em>Want to be your love, for real<em>  
><em>Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love<em>  
><em>But I want, want, want to be your love<em>  
><em>Want to be your love for real<em>  
><em>Want to be your everything<em>

_Everything_

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that_  
><em>Oh, how I try to be just okay<em>  
><em>Yeah, but all I ever really wanted<em>  
><em>Was a little piece of you<em>

Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Andrea and started to sing the refrain along with her, while a soft tear was falling on Andrea face.

_And __everybody's __talking __how __I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love, __for __real  
>Everybody's <em>_talking __how __I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love __for __real_

_Everything_

_will be alright  
>If <em>_you __just __stay __the __night  
>Please, <em>_sir, __don't __you __walk __away, __don't __you __walk __away, __don't __you __walk __away  
>Please, <em>_sir, __don't __you __walk __away, __don't __you __walk __away, __don't __you __walk __away_

Andrea was full of emotion, she wanted to tell her father not to leave, but for that, it was too late. Now she wanted to be sure that someone else wouldn't leave her as well. Santana felt a tear crossing her cheek, then another one.

_And_

_everybody's talking how I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love, __for __real  
>Everybody's <em>_talking __how __I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love __for __real_

_And _

_everybody's __talking __how __I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love, __for __real  
>Everybody's <em>_talking __how __I, __can't, __can't __be __your __love  
>But <em>_I __want, __want, __want __to __be __your __love  
>Want <em>_to __be __your __love __for __real_

_I_

_want __to __be __your __love, __love, __love_

The piano keys were wet, Andrea could feel it under her fingertips. She ran a hand over her face to wipe the tears. She felt so much lighter like if a weight had been swept away.

Her breathing was back to normal, but the heartbeat was still accelerated.

She finally turned to Santana who was still overcome with emotion.

"Did you cry too?" – Andrea gave her a shy smile.

"I don't know what to say AJ... I'm still in shock, I guess... It broke my heart."

"You know… I have to thank you Santana, that weight was crushing me. And… I'm still having a difficult time with the loss, but now I feel like if he never left me. And it's because of you."

Santana grab Andrea's hand in hers after having wiped away a tear that streaked her face.

Their eyes were locked like some other times, but now it felt different.

Santana looked at Andrea's lips, Andrea noticed it and couldn't help but do the same.

She was scared, she had never kissed a girl, but Santana was special. She has been special from the beginning.

Santana leaned towards her but then, taken by insecurity, she stopped, it was in that moment that Andrea closed the gap between them and she put her lips on Santana's.

Eyes closed, their hands were still into each other.

Santana kissed her back until she felt the guilt all over her body and suddenly she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I.. I can't do this Andrea. I'm with Britt and… you don't know how much I fought for have her.. I'm sorry I can't. I love her!" – Santana said in a rush.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done this! I should go…" – Andrea got up quickly from the chair, picked up her backpack and after giving a last look at Santana, she left the room.

Santana brought the head in her hands.

"This is all my fault!" She thought….

After 10 minutes the bell rang and her thoughts were interrupted by Shelby, who was entering in the room.

"Hey there, you're already here Santana? Good, I have a great idea for sectionals and you're definitely in it! Excited?" – Shelby looked at her worried seeing that Santana didn't answer.

"Santana? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes.. I'm ok… Sorry what were you saying?"

"Hey guys." – Mercedes entered in that moment in the room with Brittany.

"San, you're here already." – said Brittany.

"Yes, Mr. Duffey is ill." – She forced a smile.

Brittany gave her a peck on the cheek and hugged her.

"Are you ok San?" – She whispered in Santana's ear sensing her discomfort.

"Yeah.. sure!"

"Great ladies… Let's start!" – Shelby said.

"We have to kick some ass." – Mercedes spilled out.

All the girls laughed, all but Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**_kiwi2410:_Here we are with another update. I'm so glad you like the story. Thanks for the review :)**

**_Perkface:_ Thank you so much! :) Well, Britt or Andrea? That's a really good question… It's hard even for me… I know that in this new chapter things seem at the end (in a romantic sense) for 'Andreana' or 'Sandrea' (I don't know which one is better :)), but I'm really curious to know which pair you guys like the most.. who knows.. maybe in the future things can change! **

**So..Let's see if you prefer Britt/San or AJ/San :) **

**meantime enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – "Break Even" (The Script)<strong>

"Honey, can you pass me the dishes? – Asked Mrs. Johnson.

"Sure mom."

"Shouldn't we call your sister?"

"Mom, c'mon we called her one hour ago. Let her have fun! She is responsible… She'll be fine." – Andrea rolled her eyes to her mother's concern.

"It's the first time that she is travelling alone. I have to be worried. That's what mothers do, they worry about their children."

"And it's ok, even if she's not a child anymore. Anyway It's not right to stalking her, mom. At least let's wait another hour, would you?"

"All right." – Mrs Johnson wasn't really sure but she decided to follow her daughter advice.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

"I get it" – Andrea went to the door.

When she opened it she looked at the guest with surprise. Santana was there in front of her.

"Mom, it's for me." – She yelled to her mother.

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but I really needed to see you. We need to talk Andrea."

- Santana told her, she sounded very upset.

"Yeah, I know. Wanna come in?" – She sighed.

"Sure."

Andrea moved from the entry to let Santana in.

"Honey, who was at the door?" – Carla Johnson got out from the kitchen with a napkin in the hands.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Johnson." – Santana greeted the lady with a little smile.

"Hmm.. Mom she is Santana, a friend from school. She is the Cheerios' captain and… we… we need to practise a new routine for the next match." – Andrea told her mom who was looking with curious eyes. That girl had a familiar face.

"Oh, that's fantastic dear. So Santana, can we offer you something?" – Andrea looked a lot like her mother. They had the same shining smile and a sweet gaze.

"Oh, no.. thank you though."

Andrea felt a little embarrassed and decided to stop the exchange between Santana and her mom.

"Well, mom we go upstairs."

"Ok AJ, I really hope that your room is clean enough." – Mrs. Johnson raised her eyebrows.

"It's shining!" – Andrea yelled from the stairs.

"I bet it is." – Said sarcastically Carla.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in Andrea's room, Santana started to look around. The room wasn't very big but it was really nice and cozy. There were pictures shown on the walls, there was a big frame, inside of it there was a really sweet picture of Andrea and her father. They looked really close. Then, she gave a look at a mix of pictures depicting Andrea with another girl who was probably her sister, since the girl had the same Johnson's smile.<p>

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by the music coming from the radio that Andrea had just turned on.

Her heart flipped, she knew that song and now it wasn't the best moment for listen to it.

"I thought that it was better for my mom to hear the music since we should be dancing."

"Yeah…" – Santana said avoiding the other girl's look.

"San, what's wrong?"

Meantime _**The**__**Script**__'_s song _'__**Break**__**Even**__**'**_ was playing in the background.

"It's.. just this song. I.."

"Want me to change it?" – Andrea asked softly.

"No, it's ok. I like it though." – Santana gave her a shy smile,

"All right." – Andrea was playing with her own fingers.

Silence fell in the room.

When the air became unbearable Andrea broke the ice.

"So, why are you here Santana?" – She asked, but she actually knew the answer.

But before Santana could respond she talked again: - "Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

Santana gave her a look of disbelief: -" Really? I'm Santana Lopez. I have my sources."

"I guess you're right." – Andrea rolled her eyes.

Santana never liked people who rolled their eyes at her, she was the only one allowed to do that, but considering the situation she decided to let go.

"Look, I think you know why I'm here. It's about … the kiss." – Santana managed to say.

"I've already apologized for that San. I'm so sorry." – Andrea had sincere sorrow in her eyes. – "I was upset for all the emotions. It was a mistake and I know you are with Brittany. Wait.. Did you… tell her?"

Santana eyes became wide: - "No, of course not. But I should tell her." – Santana lowered her head and sighed.

That was the most difficult thing to do, she couldn't lose Brittany.

"It was my fault. She will understand and you guys will be ok." – Andrea was trying to comfort the latina who was obviously upset.

"Andrea it wasn't only your fault. I wanted that kiss as much as you. From the first time we met you've been kind and so understanding with me. You defended me without even know me. And I felt safe whenever you were with me."

Santana knew that talking with the other girl was the only way to clear her ideas as well.

"As much as I tried to push away these feelings I couldn't.. I love Brittany more than my own life… but… I really care about you and I don't want to lose you."

Andrea rubbed her own forehead, her heart was pounding. She had feelings for Santana too and she was really scared about them.

"Santana I'm so confused." – she murmured. – "I… didn't even ever think I could like… girls before… And I don't know if this is possible but I think that I like you for who you are, not because you are girl. I'm like… gay for you? This is kind of insane, I know…." – Andrea laughed nervously.

"Hey, it isn't. It's actually the sweetest thing I've ever heard." – Santana smiled and took a few steps to reach Andrea's hands, looking directly in her eyes.

"Anyway I know that you love Brittany and she definitely loves you back, I saw the way she looks at you. You guys are probably meant to be together." – Andrea sadly looked at the floor.

Santana raised her chin, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Andrea if.. it wouldn't be for Britt I'd be honored to have you as my girlfriend. Do you know that? You're such a great girl, strong, smart, funny and… you're hot!" – Santana said trying to steal a smile from Andrea's lips.

Andrea couldn't help but let a little laugh escape from her mouth.

"Anyway I want us to be friends if you agree, of course I don't want to force you but it'd be amazing for me. 'Cause I really need you by my side AJ. And.. I can help you dealing with.. this "I like a girl" thing and we can figure things out together. You've been like an angel sent from heaven to me lately, and if you let me, I wanna be yours." – When Santana finished her speech, both girls had tears in their eyes.

"It's like, faith has laid an hand… we both needed someone and we found each other." – Andrea told her squeezing her hands.

Santana gasped when she heard those words, she has always thought the same thing about her and Brittany.

Andrea hugged her tight: - "I will always be your angel, and you will always be mine!" – she whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana hugged her back, it felt so good. They stayed like that for while. It was hard to break away but Andrea slowly released Santana from the embrace.

She smiled and wiped a tear from Santana's face.

"So.. when you will talk to Britt?" – Andrea said softly, she knew that that was a touchy subject.

"I don't know. But I know that I have to do this as soon as possible, I don't want to hide things from her, she trusts me and I don't want to let her down more than I've already done."

"Yeah…."

"I'm gonna go now. I've already stole a lot of your time."

"You are welcome anytime San."

They hugged again.

Santana was about leaving when she turned to face Andrea.

"Thank you AJ."

"Thank you for coming and for everything San!"

They smiled each other one last time before Santana closed the door behind her.

'_I'm falling to pieces  
>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven'<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**kiwi2410: **_**Thanks so much as always for your sweet words!:) Hope you'll like this chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – "Shattered" (Trading Yesterday) <strong>

"You know San, I'm really happy that we're back in 'New Directions'. I missed them, we were like a toothbrush without toothpaste…" – Brittany had always hated to be separated from her friends.

"I know Britt, I think I'm glad too." – Santana wasn't really listening to Brittany.

She hasn't spoke with Brittany yet about the kiss. She tried to, but they were really busy with Sectionals, so she decided to postpone the conversation to another moment.

But now, she couldn't wait anymore, she was always nervous and anxious around Brittany and she was doing her best to avoid Andrea when her and Britt were together.

She couldn't stand the pressure anymore.

"San, hey… Earth to Santana!" – Brittany was waving her hand in front of Santana's eyes.

"Yes, I'm here… sorry Britt, I was thinking."

"Wow, you were thinking deeply. I bet you haven't heard a thing about what I was saying." – Brittany pouted.

"Listen Britt, we need to talk about something." – Santana said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" – Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Can we talk later at your place?" – Santana asked.

"Yes, I just hope Lord Tubbington won't disturb us. He is such a gossipy cat."

"You can put him out of the room while we're talking."

"Sure." – Brittany said excited and gave a quick peck on Santana's lips. – "Let's go to Glee Club, I'm so happy to see everybody together again."

Brittany took the other girl's arm and dragged the Latina with her.

*****************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A******************

After school the two girls arrived at Brittany's home. They went upstairs to reach Britt's room. Santana closed the door behind her, while Brittany got rid of her backpack. Santana did the same and placed it on the floor near Brittany's.

She had been there so many times, but now she was feeling uncomfortable like never before.

Brittany sat on her bed and patted the spot near her inviting Santana to join her.

"I prefer to stay here if you don't mind Britt." – Santana said with low voice.

"O.. ok…" – Brittany sounded sadly surprised. – "What's going on San? Is something wrong?"

"As much as I would love to say no, actually there is something wrong Britt, but before … I need you to know that I never stopped loving you. That you are my life." – Santana was trying to stay calm but she was afraid, afraid to lose the only girl she ever really loved.

"I don't get it, San. You know that I'm not the smart one." – She smiled a little, trying to hide her concern.

"Britt… I kissed Andrea. Technically she kissed me, but I kinda kissed her back." – Santana said with sad eyes.

"What? Did you cheat on me Santana?" – Brittany's eyes became glossy.

"It was a huge mistake Britt. I wish I could take it back, because I knew that it was totally wrong. Because I love you! I love you and I don't wanna be with anyone, I just want you" – They looked each other with wide eyes, that scene reminded them about the day when Santana told Brittany that she was in love with her for the first time.

"Then why did you do that?" – whimpered Brittany.

"I don't know. Maybe because that made me feel safe and accepted. Because I'm still having hard time dealing with who I am. And in that moment I felt like I was being brave for the first time." – Now Santana was looking directly in Brittany's eyes.

They were both crying.

"If it wasn't for Finn, I wouldn't never come out of the closet in that moment. I was so scared Britt. But… he was right, I've been a coward, because I've never thought about show you how much I care about you… about us!" – Santana was trying to stop her sobs.

Brittany was still crying in silence, but sensing that Santana couldn't keep talking because of the sobs decided that it was her turn to speak.

"You're never been a coward Santana, and I didn't want you to come out just because of me. Because I already know how much amazing you are… It was also to let other people know that too! To let you finally be yourself, because it's when you are yourself that my heart is finally complete."

Hearing those love words, Santana's heart flipped.

Brittany was talking to her with her heart in her hands even if she had hurt her. That made Santana feel even more guilty.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I don't want to lose you, it's when I'm with you that I am a better person. That's why I decided that I want to be brave, and take your hand in mine every time I want, I want to kiss you in front of our lockers without being afraid of what people can think. No matter what they will say, if you are by my side… nothing matters." – Santana wiped the tears that kept streaming on her face. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were trembling.

"Please Brittany… say something…" – She begged Brittany whispering.

Brittany's heart broke seeing the love of her life like that. But she was still angry for what Santana had done.

She knew that Santana was in love with her, she knew how hard still was for her to show her feelings for Brittany at school.

But she also knew that Santana was being mean with herself. She hadn't accepted her being gay yet and that was the worst part.

Brittany took a couple of steps forward. She reached Santana hands and took them in hers. Their eyes met, tears still escaping from the Latina eyes.

Brittany sighed heavily.

"I love you, Santana. But you have to learn to love you too, you have to accept yourself, and who you are. It will be then that I'll know that you are accepting me as well, completely."

Brittany hugged Santana tightly. Santana placed her head in Brittany's collarbone.

"I'm still mad at you though." – Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana nodded.

They released from the embrace, eyes locked again.

Brittany's gaze gave her shivers.

"I think you should go San. I'll see you tomorrow at school." – Brittany said a little coldly.

Santana nodded again. She knew that she couldn't expect more from Brittany in that moment.

The brunette grabbed her backpack, gave a quick peck on Brittany's cheek murmuring "I'm sorry".

Brittany nodded her head, and she observed Santana leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**kiwi2410: She will forgive her for sure! :) Thanks for always taking the time for the review**

**Perkface: Thanks for your reviews, I noted your preference about the pairs :) I'll do my best to give you more 'Sandrea'**

**Geumanhaeyo: Thank you so much! But in this chapter Britt gets a little angry… even her patience has a limit. :) **

**Hope you guys will like this new chapter! :) Keep reviewing..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – "You are not alone" (Michael Jackson)<strong>

"Santana, San.. wait up!" – Quinn was running after Santana in the hallway.

Santana stopped walking and turned around to see Quinn coming towards her.

"Hey Q.. What's up?"

"San, are you ok?"

"Why are you asking?" – Santana said confused.

"Well, because you and Britt seemed a little distant before in Glee Club."

"Sorry Q, but I don't want to talk about it."

"San, we used to be really close friends. You know that you can count on me, right?"- Quinn took Santana's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks.. it's nothing serious though."

Quinn still had doubts about that but she decided not to push Santana more.

"Ok, but.. promise me that if you ever need an help you will call me."

Santana smiled to Quinn but she actually didn't know how the blonde girl could ever give her an help with her problems since she hadn't solved hers yet.

"I promise. Thanks Q." – She answered softly.

Quinn returned the smile and left her.

Santana felt lost without Brittany, like the time when her and Artie were together.

She didn't know for how long Britt's attitude would have lasted, anyway she knew to deserve it and she didn't want to push Brittany. All she could do was wait, and she hated waiting.

Santana let out a long deep sigh.

"I think it was with a breath like that, through which the wolf brought down the houses of the three little pigs" – Andrea chuckled.

Santana was relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hey… how are you?" – Santana said smiling a little.

"I'd say fine. What about you? You look… tired."

"I didn't sleep well. Too many thoughts!"

"Do they have something to do with Brittany? Did you speak with her?" – She was afraid to ask.

"Yes, and guess what? Now she doesn't speak to me. She didn't get angry though, she was hurt but… She took it wisely." – Santana was processing all the words Brittany said to her. She still was surprised of how Brittany had faced the situation with so much maturity.

"I'm sorry Santana." – Andrea said with sad eyes.

"Stop saying that, please." – She gave to the other brunette a reassuring smile before speaking again.

"It's just that… I don't know what to do.. Plus it's almost Christmas, and I don't want to be alone again like last year. – Her smile faded.

"You're not alone Santana. I really hope that things will be ok between you two as soon as possible. But if this won't happen… I promise that you won't be alone for Christmas." – Andrea rubbed quickly Santana's arm and the Latina gave her a soft smile in response.

"Thanks." – Santana said shyly.

In that moment Brittany was going out from the bathroom, when she saw Santana and Andrea in front of the Latina's locker.

She walked toward them, not sure about what to do, but she wasn't happy at all. Santana was hers and she wasn't going to let Andrea taking the Latina from her.

When Brittany approached the two girls her first look fell on Andrea who became immediately nervous and so did Santana.

"Hey Britt…" – Santana tried to broke the ice looking from one girl to another.

Andrea could feel the tension but she didn't want to let Brittany's gaze go.

Eventually Brittany moved her eyes on Santana.

"What are you doing with her?" – Brittany said in harsh tone.

"We were just talking Britt." – Santana said quickly.

"I don't want you talking to her, she tried to split us up!"

"Brittany.." – Andrea interjected into the conversation – "It's not like that, I'm so sorry.. but I didn't want to…"

"What? Steal my girlfriend?" - Brittany interrupted Andrea before she could finish the sentence – "Of course, you probably just wanted to make a new experience. But you're not gonna make it with my girl!"

Santana was feeling terrible, her girlfriend was fighting with her friend, it was exactly what she had trying to avoid for all that time and she didn't know how to cool the situation down.

"Britt, please.. calm down" – Was the only thing she managed to say before Andrea spoke again.

"Brittany look, you have all the rights to be mad at me. I deserve it… What I've done was absolutely inappropriate and I'm trying to apologize if only you'd let me! Santana is such an amazing person and I bet that so are you or she wouldn't love you that much!"

Brittany started to cool down after those words, after all, she hated arguing with people.

Santana was observing the scene in front of her fascinated by the girl's calm, Andrea had this great ability to talk to people without yelling or being harsh, she just knew how to interact with people.

Brittany's eyes were locked with Andrea's while they were talking.

"I know that I made a mistake, but please… let me be friend with her and… let me be yours, we can try to know each other, maybe this could help you to understand that I'm not a bad person." – Andrea was nervously playing with the edges of her cheerio's top. She didn't really want to be friend with Brittany, but it was the right thing to do, at least for Santana.

Brittany didn't look convinced though, she gave a quick look at Santana who returned the gaze with hopeful eyes, obviously her girl didn't want to lose her friend, then she turned again to Andrea who was still waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry Andrea, I don't trust you! But I think you should join Glee Club, it could give us the chance to spend some more time together and maybe I could change my mind." – Brittany stated simply.

Andrea's heart flipped, she glanced at Santana who was looking at her with clear sorrow.

Brittany seemed satisfied with her suggestion. - "San, don't you think this is a great idea? I mean, now I'm the class president and I have to be a role model for the kids of this school. So.. I'm giving her a chance…" – The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know Britt… she is not comfortable with the music." – Santana kept staring at Andrea, who was now looking at her feet.

"Why? Is she tone deaf? It's not a problem, Mr. Shue even allowed Sugar to join the 'New Direction'. It's up to her…" – Brittany turned to look at Andrea.

The brunette cheerio could feel the pressure of the eyes on her.

Santana was trying to persuade Brittany again, when Andrea raised her head.

She had glossy eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but the only thing she managed to do was turn on her heels and running away.

"Andrea." – Santana called after her, then she sighed. – "Damn!"

"What is her problem?" – Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I feel so bad for her…" Santana thought keeping staring at the back of the girl who gradually receded from her view .


	11. Chapter 11

_**Perkface: **_1000 times thank you! :) I'm really happy that this story has such a good fan LoL.

_**kiwi2410: **_Thanks, this means the world to me! :)

_**Madridcc: **_I'm gonna agree with you, but the points are: 1. Andrea understood that she made a mistake, now she is trying to recover 'cause she doesn't want to lose Santana friendship. 2. Santana loves Brittany, as much as she likes Andrea she doesn't want to cheat on Brittany anymore. 3. Brittany doesn't have to ask to forgiveness. I'm trying to keep this real as much as I can, I think that things like that can definitely happen in real life. I hope you'll like this chapter better, let me know what you think about it :) I can't make everybody happy… but I can try though. Anyway thanks for the review**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – 'I Just Want To Love You' (The Strange Familiar) <strong>_- I love this song, listen to it, it's just perfect for them...:) - _

"Britt, I wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just talking… I swear!" – Santana said with sincere displeasure in her voice.

"I know San, but I don't like you and her being friends. I don't feel comfortable with this friendship, she obviously like you and I know that... I'm not the sharpest thorn in this school but I can see it!" – Brittany said in a rush.

"Don't say this…" – Santana cupped Brittany face. - "For me you are the smartest person in the world."

Brittany was avoiding Santana gaze.

"Britt please, look at me…" – Santana was searching for Brittany eyes – "Hey, honey."

Finally Brittany looked at the girl in front of her, locking her eyes with Santana's.

"Britt.. I love you! I don't wanna lose you… and I wanna spend the most beautiful Christmas ever with the person I'm in love with." – Santana smiled at her.

"Really?" – Brittany's lips curled in a little smile.

"Absolutely! I'm thinking about asking my mom to let you come over for the Christmas' Eve and maybe…. Sleep over?" – Santana smirked at the idea.

"San, we can't! What if Santa catch us doing… stuff during the Christmas' Eve?" – Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh, well… I.. haven't think about that." – Disappointment could be read on Santana's face.

"You should… We can't let Santa down…. Anyway I can't wait, I love Christmas" – Brittany giggled.

"I know Britt, and I promise that our Christmas will be amazing."

"And I love you Santana. And I actually have a surprise for you…" – Brittany said gently.

"What is it?" – The Latina asked curiously.

Brittany shook her head.

"You'll see in Glee Club… Tomorrow!" – Brittany was clearly excited.

Santana smiled at her, then she remember that that one was the first time that they were speaking again after their argument at Brittany's house.

"So… Now.. are we good?" – Santana said so lowered that Brittany barely heard it .

The blonde cheerleader stared at the brunette, who had retired her hands from Brittany's face.

They looked into each other eyes for a little.

"Santana I want to trust you, you mean the world to me... But I can't trust Andrea. I'm sorry." - Brittany shook her head.

"Of course Britt, I understand that… you come before everything! And if you're not comfortable with us being friends… then…" – Santana sighed. – "We won't be friends anymore."

Brittany hugged her. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

But when she was in Brittany's arms, she felt shivers trough her body.

Truth was that Brittany's arms were her home.

****************************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A******************************

"All right guys. Did you have any idea for the next competition? Remember that this year, the last year for some of you, we have to win Nationals. This year has to be memorable." – Mr. Shue clapped his hands.

"You can say it again Mr. Sue. I'm ready." – Said a proudly Mercedes.

"Yeah Man." – Artie exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Since I missed Sectionals for reasons we all know. I demand at least a solo for Regionals Mr. Shue."

Everybody rolled their eyes at Rachel.

"Mr. Shue…" – Brittany raised her hand.

Santana looked at her, she hadn't forgotten about Brittany's surprise and the curiosity was killing her.

"Yes Brittany." – Mr. Shue and all the kids in the room gave their attention to the blonde cheerio.

"I'd like to sing a song." – She said trying to hold back the excitement.

Santana couldn't help but smile, Quinn gave her an elbow, smirking to her.

"Shut up Fabray."

"I haven't say a word Santana." – Quinn chuckled. – "At least.. not yet." - She murmured still chuckling.

Brittany took the spot in the middle of the choir room.

"This song is for Santana. Hit it!"

"What a surprise!" – Puck said, getting a glance from Santana and a smack on his arm from Sugar. He froze.

The piano started playing.

_Take the blame off your back  
>It's a burden you don't own<br>Lay your head in my arms and I will be your home  
>you can't carry this alone <em>

Brittany and Santana exchanged smiles.

_I just __want __to __love __you  
>I <em>_don't __want __to __change __you __or __judge __you  
>I <em>_just __want __to __love __you __but  
>darling <em>_you __have __to __learn __to __love __you __too_

Tina and Quinn rose from their chairs to sing the background voices taking Santana by surprise.

_I don't __count __every __line __this __life __has __carved __in __you  
>the <em>_beauty __lies __in __the se__e yes  
>cause <em>_I __can __see __the __truth  
>I <em>_see __the __strength __in __you - _Brittany pointed with her index to Santana.

_I just want to love you_  
><em>I don't want to change you or judge you<em>  
><em>I just want to love you<em>  
><em>But darling you have to learn to love you too<em>  
><em>I just want to love you<em>

Brittany kneeled down in front of Santana and took her hands. She sang looking directly into her eyes which were full of happy tears.

_You've had your had  
>Your mass in stone<br>But you don't have to be alone  
>The thousands lives you could have lived<br>But you're the only one you still need to forgive_

_I just want to love you_  
><em>I don't want to change you or judge you<em>  
><em>I just want to love you<em>  
><em>I just want to love-ove you<em>

Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the cheek, kissing the tear that was falling on her face, then she took again her spot in front of everyone.

All the kids were looking at them smiling. Sugar was moving her head back and forth with closed eyes.

_I just want to love you  
>I don't want to change you or judge you<br>I just want to love you  
>but darling you have to learn to love you too.<br>love you...love you...  
><em>

Everybody were clapping their hands, making loud sounds to cheer the girls.

Santana stood up arms opened, Brittany took the embrace.

"Teneroni." - Shouted Finn.

"They're sweet. Aren't they?" - Smiled Rachel.

"Thanks Britt. I just want to love you too." – Said Santana placing her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Let me be your home Santana, where you can feel safe and where you can start to learn to love yourself." – Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Madridcc: Thanks for reviewing, It always helps knowing what people think. I'm glad that you are in the story, also if the name of the character is not Sugar but Andrea ahahah ****No problem though! :D Hope you'll like this new chapter, let me know! :)**

**Kiwi2410: New chapter is here! Hope you'll like it… thanks for being always so nice with your comments. **

**Perkface: I can't make them break up, at least not for now, but I can promise you that the Sandrea friendship is not over!.. :) thanks for the review! **

**Enjoy the chapter… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – 'Last Christmas' (Wham)<strong>

"This is even better than the tree of last year." - Artie was rolling with Christmas ornaments on his lap.

"Mike, pass me the lights." – Tina said to her boyfriend.

"Here they are, beautiful bright lights for my beautiful Asian girlfriend." – He smiled sweetly at her.

"You're so cute… Asian kiss?"- Tina asked before bowing to Mike and print a kiss on his lips.

"Hey…Cool down guys! We're still in the room." – Puck exclaimed with a puzzled expression.

Everybody chuckled at him.

"What's funny, guys?" – Mr. Shue said while entering in the room with some papers in his hand.

"The hot spirits of the two Asians over there." – Scoffed Santana.

Mr. Shue made an embarrassed expression, before quickly change the subject.

"Well guys… I have some news for you. Figgins asked us to arrange a charity performance here at McKinley for Christmas. Aren't you excited?" – A shining smile crossed the teacher face.

"Mr. Shue, I don't want to let you down, but I think I should remember to you what happened last year when we tried to caroling. They even threw a shoe on us." – Rachel said with her usually loud tone.

"I hate pandering Rachel's whims, but this time I think she is right." – Santana shrugged.

"Thanks Santana." – Rachel replied satisfied.

Mr. Shue interrupted the murmuring of the kids.

"C'mon guys… We have to take this as an opportunity to practise for Regionals! Moreover our Christmas spirit can't be locked in this room, on this beautiful Christmas tree! Glee is about joy, Christmas is about joy… Joy is about you! Spread the joy guys." - Mr. Shue winked at them. Then he grabbed an ornament to help the kids to decorate the tree.

Outside the choir room, a tall blonde woman was observing the Glee kids with disgusted face. "I won't let a Glee Christmas happen again, butt chin!"

*************************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A***************************

"Britt, I asked my parents if you could spend the Christmas Eve… and they are totally cool with that." – Santana took Brittany's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"That's awesome San. Wait… won't be your abuela there?" – Brittany gave to Santana a concern gaze, she knew how hard was for Santana dealing with her grandma rejection.

Santana sighed sadly. – "She said that she wants to spend the Christmas' Eve with her other son… So.. she won't be there." – Santana nodded her head.

"And how you feel about that Santana?"

"I don't know, it hurts! But I'll get used to her…" – The Latina said with a resigned face.

Brittany hugged her, in that moment with the corner of her eye Santana noticed a familiar face.

Andrea was talking with another cheerio, they were laughing together, then Andrea turned her face and met Santana's eyes. She stared at her for a couple of second before turning back to the cheerio in front of her. Santana broke the embrace.

"I'm sure that your abuela will come around." – Brittany gave a squeeze to Santana hand. - "Now what about an ice cream?"

Santana raised her eyebrows in confusion – "Britt, it's cold outside. It's not time for ice cream!"

Brittany opened her mouth. - "I knew that Christmas doesn't come in Summer. I have to toss that calendar."

"You definitely should Britt. Is that why you didn't put the jersey under the cheerio uniform?"

"Yes, I thought it was the first day of Summer. How is this season called?"

"Winter…"

"Oh… now I get it. I think it's not the calendar the problem. San, would you like to teach me how to read a calendar?" – Brittany smiled at her.

Santana thought that she was adorable.

"Sure Britt. Now let's go take an hot chocolate."

"That sounds so much better."

* * *

><p>"So, do you understand what I'm saying? I want to destroy the 'Glee Christmas'… and you are here to help me." – Said harshly an angry Sue to her cheerios.<p>

"We can't be mean… it's Christmas coach! And Glee club it's never been a problem for us. Why we should do that?" – Andrea shrugged.

"I'm not asking your permission. Becky take needle and cotton to seal her mouth." – Sue flapped her hands on the desk.

"Yes coach." – Becky raised from the chair and left the room.

Andrea looked at her leaving the room with a puzzle expression.

"She is not really going to take that stuff. Isn't she?" – She ask worried.

"Listen to me…" – Sue stood up, reached the door and closed it – "I know about your crush for 'fake boobs'." – She sat up on the desk looking directly in Andrea's eyes.

The brunette girl tried to hold back the embarrassment, she wanted to avoid Sue' gaze, but the tall woman got even closer to her face.

"Do you really think that she is going to break up with the 'dumb version of barbie' for being with you? She is not!" – Sue got up again.

Andrea lowered her head, playing with her fingers in the lap.

"It hurts, but I'm giving you a chance. The chance to have your revenge… You're been so kind with her… but what she gave back to you?" – She hold her breathe before speak again. – "Nothing!"

"She made fun of you." – Sue shrugged. – "That's why I'm not kind with anyone."

Andrea was speechless.

"I don't have all the day 'half - italian Mona Lisa'. In 5 minutes I have Cheerio auditions… I will vent my anger on them."

"I'm sorry coach… I can't…" – She stammered.

"I'm sorry?" – Sue pretended to unclog her ears.

"Coach… Why do you hate Glee Club so much?" – Andrea managed to ask.

"Because they are too happy. And I hate the 'butt chin' and the anointed bush on his head." – Sue said disgusted.

"Anyway now get out of here. You wasted my time… I'll think about what to do with you. If you're lucky I put you at the bottom of the pyramid… If you're not, you're out of the Cheerio!"

"Wait what? Coach you can't do this… I'm good at that!"

"Too good for my tastes. Badness it's what makes you survive in this world."

Andrea stood up, she was about to explode but she managed to leave the room without mess things up with Sue even more.

Out of the room Andrea ran into someone.

"Hey! look where you're going."

"I'm so…" – Before finishing the sentence, Andrea found Quinn with an annoyed face in front of her. – "This damn Glee Club." – She said before leaving a perplexed Quinn in the hallway.

"And people thought that I was insane…." – Quinn murmured.


	13. Chapter 13  Part I

**_ForeverConflicted_: Thank you so much for the review... I'd like to see a character like Andrea on the show, anyway Brittana is so an endgame to split them up...:) Hope you will like this new chapter as well! :)**

**_Perkface_: I'm thinking about your suggestion for Andrea... she could become a Gleek... :)**

_**kiwi2410**__**:**_** Grazie mille! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – "Shake Up Christmas" (Train) <span>- PART 1-<span>**

It was the day of the charity event at McKinley High School. Kids from 'craft work' classes were finishing to prepare the auditorium. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and the Glee kids were rehearsing in the choir room for their performance.

Andrea was in the field with other cheerios. They had just finished their training and she was placing her stuff in the bag.

A group of cheerios were talking near the benches, they were laughing at something that sounded really funny.

"What's so funny, girls?" – Andrea said getting closer to the cheerleaders.

The girls kept giggling.

"Well… you'll see tonight!" – Said a red hair cheerio.

"What do you mean? Tonight there is the charity spectacle in the auditorium." – Andrea said frowning.

"Exactly, and coach Sue is planning to ruin the show of that bunch of losers!" – The red hair girl said sharply.

"We're just helping her." – Smirked another blonde girl.

The other cheerios burst into laughter.

"How?" – Andrea asked with feigned indifference, but she actually wanted to know more about it.

"We don't know if we can talk to you AJ… I mean, probably you'll soon be out of the Cheerios.. We know about your quarrel with coach Sylvester."

"Oh! Really?...Well…" – Andrea rested the hands on her hips. – "If you guys know about the quarrel then you should also know that coach Sue told me to be less good with people... And I will probably use her advice if you're not going to tell me anything about this big, funny plan. You know, I can go visit the Principal, give him my Christmas wishes and tell him some funny stories about each of you!" – Andrea had a challenge smile on her face.

The girls looked at each other uncomfortable.

"Still waiting." – Andrea crossed her arms.

"Ok but we don't know everything and…. If Sue asks something to you…."

"We never talked… yeah yeah…." – Andrea said losing her patience.

The girls locked themselves in a circle around Andrea.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there are more people than I thought. They are obviously here because of my endless talent." - Sugar murmured proudly while she was peering from the backstage.<p>

"After all this time, I'm still so nervous before every performance." – Said Mercedes.

Sam took her hand. – "Are you kidding? You're a beast. You don't have to worry... I'm here with you though."

"I still can't believe about 'Trouty Mouth' and Aretha." – Santana chuckled with her eyes still focused on the two from the distance.

"San, be good." – Brittany whispered.

"Only for you Britt." – Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"Who'd ever thought that love could have soften up also the hardest hearts." – Teased Kurt.

Santana gave him one of her glances.

"Kurt, that's rude." – Blaine chided his boyfriend.

"I can understand why you guys are all very surprised." – Quinn teased her friend as well. – "But I always knew that she has a soft heart. Right San?" – Quinn patted Santana's back.

"It's Christmas, that's why I'm warning all of you before actually lose my patience." – Santana complained making laughing her friends.

Brittany looked at her with adoring eyes.

"These outfits are really nice. Aren't they?" – Rachel was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah but where are the others? It's almost time." – Tina asked.

Mr. Shue gave a look at the time. He grimaced worried.

"I sent the boys to take the stuff for the performance 15 minutes ago." – The teacher shrugged.

In that moment a brunette girl ran in the room.

"I don't think they will be here in time if you don't give them an help." – The girl said in a rush.

All the eyes were on her now.

Santana held her breath. She hadn't talked with the girl in a week.

Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What kind of help?" – Rachel asked in confusion.

"Coach Sylvester is trying to ruin your show. She told to her cheerios to find a way to keep the boys to make them losing the performance. They are in the field but the gate has been closed." - She explained.

"Sue." – Was all the teacher managed to say through gritted teeth, in a very angry tone.

"Mr. Shue you have to do something… They can't lose the performance." – Rachel spoke again.

"Guys… I see what I can do. I just hope to be in time." – Mr. Shue ran out of the room.

Andrea looked at him leaving the room, then she turned her gaze to people in the room. - "I'm sorry guys."

"No, You're not." – Brittany took a couple of steps forward. – "I bet you're totally involved in this. Aren't you?"

"What? Can't you see that I'm here to help?" – Andrea couldn't stand the girl attitude anymore.

"You're a cheerio too. I'm pretty sure that you have done this for revenge."

All the other kids were watching the scene with curiosity. None of them had ever seen Brittany like that, but they didn't know what the argument was about. Santana was observing the exchange between the two girls as well, biting her lips.

"Look. Sue asked me… But I didn't accept. I didn't want to ruin your Club or be mean with anyone of you. I'm not like that."

"Why should we believe you?" – Brittany crossed her arms.

"Because I heard her having an argument with coach Sue." – Quinn spoke.

All the eyes now were on her.

"I don't know what the argument was about, but now I can imagine it. I heard Coach Sylvester threatened her to banish her from the Cheerios, because she didn't want to do something that Sue asked her to do." – The blonde ex cheerleader explained.

Andrea mouthed a "Thank you".

"You're welcome. Anyway next time look where you're going." – Quinn gave her one last glance.

"Great. So now we are screwed." – Kurt snorted.

"Not necessarily." – Taking courage Santana walked in the centre of the room.

"What are you saying? Of course we are, we lost half of the group." – Mercedes stood up from her chair.

"Not if someone take the spotlight until the boys are back." – Santana met Andrea eyes.

They looked at each other. - "What do you think?" – Santana said referring to AJ.

"No Santana, It's out of question!" – Andrea said quickly.

"At least… Can she sing? – Rachel asked with an expression of skepticism.

"Oh believe me! She definitely can." – Santana smiled.

Brittany took a step closer. She looked in Andrea eyes before speaking.

"You said that you wanted to help us… now you're having the chance not only to help us, but to help this charity night not to fail as well."

Andrea's eyes moved between Brittany and Santana.

She held her breath for a couple of seconds, her gaze was focused on a bracelet which reminded her of her dad.

The room was silent, eyes on her. She raised the head and sighed.

"I can't go on there with the Cheerios' uniform though." – She teased, smiling a little.

Brittany and Santana smiled as well, a sigh of relief came out of their mouths.

Santana went to grab Andrea's hand. They looked into each other eyes. They missed each other. Then Andrea looked at Brittany, who nodded her head in approval.

"C'mon girl. There are a lot of outfits here." – Mercedes opened the wardrobe, in there, there were all the outfits of their competitions.

They chose for her the black dress of the National in New York.

"You look great." – Said Santana.

Then the announcer was informed about the change of plans.

Santana accompanied Andrea to the entrance of the stage.

"You can do this…" – Santana whispered.

Andrea looked at her with worried eyes.

"I hope so… There are so many people."

"I know so… and you know what else I know?"

"What?"

"I missed you Andrea and I don't want to lose your friendship again. Thank you for what you're doing for the Glee Club" – Santana squeezed the other girl hand.

Andrea nodded, after heard her name calling she took a deep breath and reached the piano on one side of the stage.

Glee kids were looking at the stage with hope in their gazes.

"Please God… help us!" – Rachel whispered.

"I think we have to be prepared to been slushied until the end of the school after this." – Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear.

"Give her a chance." – Quinn said.

Santana came back where were the others and took the spot near Brittany, who gave her a sweet look before returnig the gaze on the stage...


	14. Chapter 13 Part II

**kiwi2410: If she was really she'd be such an interesting person.. :) Thanks as always...**

**Perkface: Wish came true! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – "Shake Up Christmas" (Train) <span>- PART 2 –<span>**

Sue was grinning in the audience. – "C'mon… we don't have all the night here." – She yelled trying to involve the people in the auditorium. Then the announcer went up on the stage and called a familiar name.

Sue saw the brunette girl walking on the stage, loath.

"What kind of joke is this?" She murmured nervously.

Andrea sat on the stool, her hands were shaking.

"AJ relax. You can make this." She thought, before taking a deep breath a find the confidence to place the fingers on the keys.

Andrea started to play _**The **__**Christmas **__**Song **_in the Whitney Houston version.

_Chestnuts __roasting __on __an __open __fire,  
>Jack <em>_Frost __nipping __on __your __nose, __  
>Yuletide <em>_carols __being __sung __by __a __choir, _The band started to play as well, following the girl._  
>And <em>_folks __dressed __up __like __Eskimos__. _

Glee kids had all their mouths open, all but Santana who was smiling and took Brittany hand in hers. Brittany smiled back to her, giving a squeeze to her hand.

"She is good." – Brittany said softly.

"We need this girl in Glee Club." – Rachel nodded her head excited. Quinn smiled at her.

_Everybody __knows __a __turkey __and __some __mistletoe,  
>Help <em>_to __make __the __season __bright.  
>Tiny <em>_tots __with __their __eyes __all __aglow,  
>Will <em>_find __it __hard __to __sleep __tonight_.

Mr. Shue and the boys entered in the room.

"I'm sorry guys.. I couldn't do faster… Wait.. Who is singing?" – Mr. Shue looked on the stage.

"She saved the show Mr. Shue." – Said Santana proudly.

_They __know __that __Santa's __on __his __way;  
>He's <em>_loaded __lots __of __toys __and __goodies __on __his __sleigh.  
>And <em>_every __mother's __child __is __going __to __spy,  
>To <em>_see __if __reindeer __really __know __how __to __fly_.

_And __so __I'm __offering __this __simple __phrase,  
>To <em>_kids __from __one __to __ninety-two,  
>Although <em>_it's __been __said __many __times, __many __ways,  
>A <em>_very __Merry __Christmas __to __you_

All the audience was on their feet, applauding loudly. Sue stood up, pushing people to get out of the row of seats.

"Guys, it's your moment." – Mr. Shue went in front of the stage to let Andrea know that they were ready. He put his thumb up and smiled to her.

She smiled back, then took the microphone.

"And now, on this stage… 'New Directions'" – Andrea ran into Brittany leaving the stage. Their gazes met, Brittany smiled at her and took her spot on the stage.

The sound of _Shake __up __Christmas _filled the auditorium.

Finn took the first strophe.

Andrea arrived in the back of the stage where Mr. Shue was looking at the performance.

When he saw her, he opened his arms to hug her. She hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Andrea. This show was very important for the kids… and let me tell you that you were amazing. If you decide to join the Club we'd be so glad." – He said with sincere pleasure.

"Thank you Mr. Shuester. I'll think about it." – Then she looked at the stage. – "They are very good."

Mr. Shue nodded his head.

Puck was singing

_I __know __you__'__re __out __there__  
>I <em>_hear __your __reindeer__  
>I <em>_see __the __snowing__  
>Your <em>_boots __have __been__  
><em>

Artie took the next part

_I'm gonna show them  
>So they will know then<br>This love will grow in  
>Than to live again<br>_

All the kids started to sing the final chorus.

_Shake __it __up__  
>Shake <em>_up __the __happiness__  
>Wake <em>_it __up__  
>Wake <em>_up __the __happiness__  
>Come <em>_on __you __all__  
>It<em>_'__s __Christmas __time_

Brittany and Santana were dancing together, hand in hand. They were having fun with their fellows. Andrea couldn't help but smile at them. People were clapping their hands following the beat, Mr. Shue and her did the same.

_Ho, Ho, Ho  
>Ho, Ho, Ho<br>It's Christmas time _

At the end of the performance the public went crazy, they were cheering and clapping their hands frantically.

Santana and Brittany hugged. All the kids were super excited, after the bow they moved away from the stage.

They arrived in the side where Mr. Shue and Andrea were waiting for them clapping.

"Oh my God, guys!" – The teacher gave the hi 5 to the kids.

"It's been a success." – Mike was pushing Artie's wheelchair around the room.

Artie opened his arms pretending to be an airplane. - "A big Glee Blast!"

Everybody was laughing and cheering around the room.

Finn took the sparkling wine and opened the bottle. – "Guys, toast time! Come to take your cups."

He poured the drink for his friends. Someone handed the cup to Andrea, she took it and saw Mercedes smiling at her.

"Good job!" – She said, with the approval of Sam who was raising his cup for her.

Then someone spoke behind her: - "Yes, a very good job, young lady."

Andrea turned around to see an happy Santana walking towards her, cup in hand.

"Hey, thanks." – Andrea said reluctantly

"You were great. I knew it."

"You guys were amazing too. The audience was… ecstatic." – She chuckled.

"You could be part of this, you know that?" – Santana said in a serious but soft tone.

"Mr. Shue told me the same…."

"And…?"

"And… I'd be glad. But I don't want to be a burden to you and Brittany."

"You're not."

"Cam on… I don't think that Brittany would have the same opinion."

"You should ask to her then." – Brittany interrupted them.

Andrea felt nervous, but when she was about to reply, an angry Sue Sylvester stormed in the room.

"Butt chin. Don't you dare to make my Cheerios suspended.…" – She yelled.

"Sue…What you've done was unforgivable. And you're Cheerios deserve to be punished.. so maybe they will understand what kind of person you are. We'll discuss this tomorrow in Figgins office." – Will told her pointing at her with his index.

"We will "head full of spaghetti"." – She turned to leave, then she looked in Andrea direction. – "Oh.. and about you 'betrayer Mona Lisa'… You're out of the Cheerios!" – With one last murderess look at the people in the room, she went out of the door.

"Great." – The brunette, now ex cheerio, murmured with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Andrea." – Will put an hand on her shoulder.

Santana looked sorry for her.

"Well at least she has the Glee Club now." – Brittany shrugged.

Andrea raised immediately her head, so did Santana.

"So you have agreed to join us…?" – Asked Mr. Shue.

"She did" – Brittany said taking Santana hand.

Andrea gave her a smile. – "Thanks…"

"It's ok. But I was wondering what a Mona Lisa is..? Sounds like something to eat..." – Brittany frowned.

"Not exaclty... but don't worry, I'll tell you later." – Santana gave a peck on the girl's cheek.

Brittany wrinkled her nose, smiling.

"So guys… Let's make a toast for our new member Andrea." – Mr. Shuester raised his cup, so did the rest of the Club.

"Cheers!" - They shouted. _  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14 Part I

**kiwi2410: 100 times Thank you! :)Hope you'll like the new chapter. **

**dogsrock7699: Thank you so much for the review! :)**

**Perkface: She was jelous.. I think it's pretty normal.. anyway thanks for reviewing everytime! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' (Frank Sinatra) <span>- Part 1 -<span>**

"I'm pretty sure that if Santa had eaten with us, now he wouldn't been able to go through the chimney." – Brittany groaned patting her tummy.

"What can I say, this is a Lopez Christmas. We eat a lot." – Santana smirked, falling on her bed, followed by Brittany.

"Next year, we will spend the Christmas at my house!" – Brittany chuckled.

"Fair enough." – Santana caressed her hand softly.

"It's been nice though. I mean I've always felt comfortable around your family... but I thought that since now we are girlfriends it'd have been…" – Brittany interrupted herself.

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, but I'm really happy."

"Me too. We made so many strides in the last month."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"This is the first Christmas that I can see my life actually complete." – Santana said almost whispering, then she looked at the blonde next to her - "It feels good."

Brittany smiled, giving a gentle squeeze to the Latina's hand.

"So, what did you ask to Santa?" – Brittany said in excitement, like if she had thought about that all the evening, and probably it was what she had done for real.

"I didn't." – Santana replied simply.

"What? Santana…. Christmas arrives once a year, you can't waste the opportunity to make a wish." – Brittany eyes were disappointed .

Santana giggled, she sat on the bed, looking directly to Brittany.

"Britt, I don't need anything. You are here with me and my family. This is the best Christmas I could ever wished for."

Brittany sat herself, cupped Santana face with her hands and kissed her deeply.

Santana slipped her hand in Brittany's golden hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, caressing each other gently, then with more hunger. Brittany made her right hand slide on Santana's hip, with the other hand was stroking her back.

After a moment that seemed endless, they pulled apart breathless. Eyes opened slowly and locked with the others.

"Wow…" – Whispered Santana without losing the eye contact with her girlfriend.

"You're beautiful San."

Santana blushed instantly, that moment was so intimate that made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" – Brittany asked gently.

The Latina smiled, put her arms around the blonde body, and leaned her head in Brittany's neck. – "No, it's you! You make me shiver… because I'm full of love for you."

Brittany smiled at the words, kissed Santana's shoulder, then kissed her neck.

They rested like that for a long time, it felt so right be in each other arms, in the warm of the house, with the snow that was falling slowly outside.

Those moments made the world a better place. Because it was their world, their safe place.

Eventually the pulled apart, Brittany shifted a lock of Santana black hair behind her ear.

The shorter girl kissed her again more passionate than before. Brittany responded squeezing tightly Santana tiny body. Still kissing and biting Santana's lips the blonde girl pushed the Latina gently on her back. Brittany rested on top, her right leg slipped between the other girl tights, making Santana moaned. Their fingers stroked their bodies gently, the beating of their hearts grew faster, hips found a perfect beat.

When they broke the kiss to breath heavily on each other faces, Santana smirked: - "I thought you were afraid that Santa could catch us." – She said in a low but sexy tone.

Brittany looked torn. Her cheeks had a red hue, her lips were slightly swollen, but a big smiled showed her white teeth.

"You know… As much as I want to make love with you all night. I really need my Christmas' gift from Santa." – Brittany started to stroking Santana's hair.

The Latina under her seemed disappointed. – "What?"

"Santana, believe me. It's a really important thing. I wouldn't insist if it weren't really important."

Santana shook her head. – "No, Britt… I believe you. Of course I do… It's just that.. I can't think about something more important than us together under the sheets right now." – She placed a kiss on Brittany's jaw.

Brittany giggled. – "I can't tell you what is it San. But you will be very happy when he'll bring it."

A puzzled face was looking at the blonde girl. - "You mean… that it's something for me too?" – The brunette Latina narrowed her eyes, like she did all the time that she was confused.

Brittany nodded, her face lit up. Santana's expression was now relaxed, she cupped Brittany's cheeks.

"Ok then… Let's sleep before he'll arrive. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

They took their spot under the blanket, cuddling in each other arms. Santana placed her head on Brittany's chest, she could feel her heart beat.

That was the best Christmas ever.

*******************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A********************

The next day a knock on the door made the girls grunt.

"Girls, wake up. It's Christmas Santana, and we want to spent the breakfast time all together. So… Get up." – A warm voice came from the other side of the door.

Santana squeezed her eyes tightly, before open them. She found herself in her girlfriends strong arms, who was still snoring softly. The Latina broke the embrace and caressed lovingly the blonde locks, moving them from Brittany's face.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead… It's Christmas." – She whispered in her ear.

Brittany rubbed her eyes, shifting her position on her back. She murmured something that didn't actually made sense, making Santana giggle.

Finally, gorgeous blue eyes met brown chocolate eyes.

"Hi." – Brittany whispered.

"Hi yourself." – Santana gave her a peck on the cheek. – "Merry Christmas B."

"Merry Christmas San."

They hugged tightly. Then Santana got out from bed.

Brittany leaned on her elbows, with a puzzled expression on her face. – "Where are you going?"

"Mama wants us to have breakfast with them." – Santana reached Brittany's hand, and tried to pull her from the bed.

The blonde girl was more stronger than the tiny brunette and pulled the Latina back in the bed with her. They fell one on top of the other.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, what do you think you're doing?" – The brunette tried to hold back her laugh.

"You didn't give me a properly Christmas' kiss yet." – Her lips crushed against Santana's.

Things were getting further when a yell interrupted them. - "Santana… don't make me come in your room."

They parted sighing.

"Next year, we'll spend the Christmas at your house Britt." – Santana grimaced.

Brittany giggled amused. – "C'mon San. Let's go downstairs, I like having breakfast with your family... It makes me feel at home."

Santana couldn't help but feel moved by her girlfriends sweet words. – "This is the beautiful thing you could say B. You are at home and I feel at home whenever I'm with you."

They interlocked fingers, and made their way downstairs, where Humberto, Leonor and, Santana's older brother, Andres Lopez were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies and merry Christmas." – Said warmly papa Lopez, rising from his chair to hug the girls.

"Merry Christmas dad." – Santana was holding in her dad's embrace.

Then was Brittany's turn to hug Humberto, who gave the girl a gentle squeeze. – "Marry Christmas Brittany."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Lopez."

While Santana was hugging tightly her mother, Brittany hugged Andres.

"Hey Britt, happy Christmas."

"You too Andres."

"Sis." – Andres hugged her sister tightly and raised her from the floor.

"Bros, I can't breathe." – She said laughing.

Leonor Lopez had her arm around Brittany's shoulders, they were looking and the exchange between the two young Lopez with amusement. Then Leonor turned again to Brittany. – "Go honey, have a seat…I've already called your parents to wish them a good Christmas. They told me to say to you that they'll wait for you at your grandma house for the Christmas lunch."

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez." – The blonde girl took the spot between Santana and Mr. Lopez.

Andres raised her head from the food, he frowned visibly. – "Will our abuela make us the honour to be here for lunch today?" – He asked harshly.

Santana's smile faded. Brittany gave her a worried look.

"I don't know dear." – Leonor hastened to reply. – "She knows where she can find us if she wants to come." – She sat at the table with the rest of the family.

"I don't understand why she has to act like that. Estamos a su familia." – Andres kept complaining.

"Andres…enough!" – Mr. Lopez rebuked him, sensing his daughter discomfort.

Brittany put her hand on Santana's knee under the table.

"Este es mi culpa." – The brunette girl said almost whispering, her eyes were becoming glossy.

"What? No honey… It isn't nobody's fault. Especially it's not yours. You know how your abuela is. She'll come around." – Mrs. Lopez took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Santana, today is Christmas, and I'm very happy to be here with my beautiful family for once, without smelling the scent of the hospital." – Doctor Humberto Lopez said, making everyone chuckle. – "Moreover, I'm even more happy to have such a special guest like Brittany today with us. We don't want to ruin this great day." – He added.

Brittany smiled and rubbed Santana's knee. The brunette girl smiled back to her and after hugged her dad tightly. – "Thanks Dad." – She whispered in his ear, while he was kissing her head.

At the end of the breakfast, everybody exchanged gifts.

Back in her room, Santana gave to Brittany her present and so did Brittany.

In Brittany's box there was a beautiful winter hat, since Brittany loved hats, and a stuffed duck which had a pendant heart around the neck. Santana put the pendant around the blonde neck, making the other girl smiling, her eyes were sparkling for the happiness.

It was Santana's turn to open her box. There was a silver bracelet, with different charms, and a frame with a picture of the two of them inside. The brunette girl bit her lips enthusiastically, then she let Brittany put the bracelet around her wrist.

They hugged and kissed deeply.

"Thanks Britt, I love my gifts." – Squealed Santana.

"Me too San. They're beautiful. But I'm still waiting for the Santa gift. I hope he will bring it today."

Santana pulled from the embrace. – "I still don't know what it is Britt… I'm kind of curious now. Tell me.. please." – Santana begged Brittany with puppy eyes.

"No San I can't, it's a surprise. It will be amazing. Now I have to get dressed or I'll be late for lunch."

"Sure. I'll wait for you downstairs."

When she was ready to go, Brittany hugged the Lopez family and thanked them for the hospitality.

"Gracias y Feliz Navidad." – Brittany said before leave the house, she gave her last look at Santana who winked at her, smiling.

The rest of the Lopez laughed at the girl's words.

"Feliz Navidad Brittany." – Humberto replied amused.

"We love her Santana…" – Leonor hugged her daughter, then Andres pulled them into his arms.

"C'mon dad… It's the Lopez hug." – He called his father to join them.

"Here I am family." – He joined them.

"I can't breath. But it's the best Christmas ever." – Santana giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'll be able to publish another chapter before Christmas, but I wanna be sure to give you all my wishes for a very happy Christmas!<strong>

**Thanks for the support and for just reading this story..! MERRY CHRISTMAS - BUON NATALE - FELIZ NAVIDAD - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN - BON NOËL **


	16. Chapter 14 Part II

**Kell1310: Thank you! :)**

**kiwi2410: Thank you! Hope you had a great Christmas... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' (Frank Sinatra) – <span>Part 2<span> -**

"**We are opening the presents, I wish you could be here. Love you – Britt**"

Santana was reading the text message from her girlfriend, she smiled at the girl's sweetness.

She replied quickly. Brittany was having lunch with her family and relatives, they had spent all the previous day and night together, but the Latina already felt the absence of the blonde.

The brunette inspired deeply, everything looked perfect.

Now Santana could understand why Christmas was about peace and joy, she could feel it in the air. It felt good, for the first time in months.

A voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey sis…" – Andres stuck his head out of the door of Santana's room.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" – He asked.

Santana nodded softly.

"What were you doing?" – Andres sat on her bed.

"Nothing really… just texting with Brittany." – She shrugged.

"Oh.. that's so cheesy. She just left." – Andres teased her pretending to have hearts eyes.

Santana threw a pillow on him. – "Shut up."

They chuckled together, before resting in a comfortable silence. She sat on the bed near her brother.

Andres was playing with the pillow, when he broke the silence.

"San, I wanted to apologize…"

"For what?" – She narrowed her eyes.

"Well.. for pulling out our abuela… when we were having breakfast." – Andres looked down.

"Oh.. it's ok Andres. I'm over it."

"No, you're not Santana. I know you're hurt… I'm hurt too… I mean, you are her niece. She can't do this…" – Anger was now in his voice. – "I don't want to see you hurt like this."

Santana avoided his gaze, she was fighting the tears.

"I know… but there is nothing we can do." – She said raising from the bed. Then she continued - "And… I'm actually very happy… about this Christmas. You are the best family ever… I'm finally out and proud, with the girl I love by my side… These are even too many presents for only one Christmas…" – She smiled at the brunette boy in front of her.

Andres reached her sister and put his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you San."

She hugged him tightly. – "Thanks." – She whispered in his ear.

He left the room and Santana fell on the bed again. Her phone buzzed. This time wasn't Brittany. A text message from Andrea was waiting to be opened on the display.

"**Very Merry Christmas to you San. Hugs – AJ**"

Santana couldn't help but smile, she thought that Andrea had forgotten about her.

Since the charity performance at school she saw daily the girl in Glee Club.

Things were now more easy since Andrea and Brittany had found a "meeting point", they weren't real friends, but at least they enjoyed each other presence during the rehearsals, in conclusion the situation was definitely better than before.

Santana dialed the girl number and after a couple of rings Andrea answered the phone.

"Hey San." – Andrea sounded surprised.

"Hey, I thought that was nice to exchange wishes in person." – Santana said softly.

"Great idea… I didn't want to bother you actually… I thought that you were with Brittany… I didn't know if she was happy about me calling you…" – The other brunette said with hesitation.

"Britt wouldn't have minded. You two are good now…"

"Yeah.. I guess so…" – For a couple of seconds no one spoke. – "So, how is your Christmas going?" – Andrea said eventually.

"I'd say amazingly. Britt spent the Christmas' Eve with me and my family…" – Santana had happiness in her voice.

"Wow that's great San. I'm so happy for you… I really am."

"I know you are.. Thanks Andrea. You have always been very supportive with me."

"You deserve to be happy as much as everyone does…"

Santana smiled. – "How is going yours?"

"I'd say good… I told my mom about Glee Club…"

"You did?" – Santana asked in shock.

"Yep… I did… yesterday. I couldn't hide it anymore."

"How she took it?"

"Surprisingly good. I mean… I explained how much important was for me. She was actually good." – Andrea voice was warm, Santana could feel the joy in her tone.

"My God, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you AJ."

"Yes, I am too… And I actually have to thank you… and even Brittany I think." – She chuckled.

The girl's laugh made Santana chuckled as well.

"Sounds like a very extraordinary merry Christmas…" – Eventually the Latina said.

"Mhmm.. yes… it's a Christmas miracle… You know I'm happy to have talked with you San."

"Me too AJ. I'll see you at school… Merry Christmas again."

"Have yourself a Merry Christmas San."

Santana sighed and hung up the phone.

That girl had been a guide for her, she came out of nowhere when things were bad than ever, and she gave to Santana the trust and the strength to believe in herself.

It was obviously a gift from the heaven. And now all the piece were back into place.

***************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A******************

Brittany was waiting outside the door, she was freezing but she couldn't find the courage to ring the bell. Her nose was red and her teeth were shaking.

"_C'mon Brittany… you can do this. Santa will help you_.." She thought before finally push the doorbell.

"I'm coming." – She could hear from inside the house.

A woman showed up when the door opened.

They exchange weird looks, Brittany was scared by the stern gaze of the woman.

Brittany didn't know if it was because she felt in awe, or because of the cold weather that was freezing her face, but she couldn't speak a word.

"What can I do for you?" – Eventually the woman said impatient.

Brittany managed to open the mouth. – "Hi Ms. Lopez… Merry Christmas."

The dark brown-haired lady narrowed her eyes, showing her confusion. It was the same expression that Santana made everytime she was confused too.

"Merry Christmas to you Brittany. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if we can talk… I won't steal a lot of time Ms. Lopez." – The young girl said still shaking.

Emilia Lopez watched the trembling girl in front of her. Her gaze became softer.

"Come inside… you're freezing." – She said moving from the entry to let the girl get inside.

Brittany moved inside saying a soft "thank you".

"Have a seat… do you want a cup of tea? It'll make you feel better."

Brittany nodded her head while was taking off the scarf and gloves. Then she sat in the kitchen, the same kitchen where her girlfriend had came out.

The older woman placed a steaming cup of tea on the table with a couple of cookies.

"Thanks." – Was all the blonde girl managed to say before Ms. Lopez took the spot in the chair in front of her.

"So Brittany, what do you want to talk about?" – Her stern expression was back on her face.

Brittany took a quick sip from the cup.

"I… I wanted to talk about Santana…"

"Does she know the you're here?"

"No… she doesn't. This is my own initiative Ms. Lopez…"

The other woman frowned. – " It's Christmas day Brittany. You should be with your family."

"So should you Ms Lopez." – Brittany said softly, she didn't want to be rude, but Ms. Lopez didn't think the same.

"What insolence! You think that you can come in into my home and tell what I should or shouldn't do…" – Her tone was harsh. – "El mundo se acaba."

"No Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry I didn't want to sound rude. It's just that… your family really need you… They miss you. I've been at Santana's home for Christmas' Eve and I could feel how much sad she was because you weren't there with her…" – Brittany's blue eyes were full of sorrow, she knew that Santana was suffering her grandma absence.

Emilia Lopez pursed her lips.

"Brittany our family has always honored our name with pride. What Santana did was not something to be proud of."

"I'm sorry… I don't understand. Everybody was so proud about what she did, I was so proud that she finally accepted who she is. This is totally something to be proud of…" – The blonde girl showed a confused face.

The old Lopez made an ironic laugh. – "We just have different ways of seeing."

"Ms. Lopez… Santana is still the same amazing, smart, strong and beautiful person that she was before coming out… indeed she is better. She is finally happy… How can you talk about pride and honor if you can't accept what makes her happy. How can you deny her when she needs you the most?" – Brittany couldn't believe at her ears. How can she be so mean to Santana?

A veil of sadness filled the eyes of the grandmother, she looked at her hands in her lap.

"She is in peace with herself, but she won't never be in peace with the world without your support." – With those last words Brittany took her scarf and gloves. She put them on and raised from the chair.

Before leaving she glanced one last time at the woman still sitting on the chair.

"Christmas is not over yet Ms. Lopez… thanks for the tea." – The young girl made her way for the door and left an upset Emilia Lopez alone in her kitchen.

When Brittany was out of the house she checked her phone, she had a message and a missed call from Santana. She called her back.

"Britt… Where are you? I couldn't reach you at the phone." – Santana said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry San.. I'm coming to your house actually."

"Really? I can't wait to see you.. I missed you so much."

"Me too babe." – Brittany smiled and hung up the phone.

"Please Santa… get me my wish." – She said looking at the sky.

*****************B*R*I*T*T*A*N*A******************

"My parents got me a pair of dance shoes." – Brittany was saying excited.

"Very nice honey." – Leonor Lopez commented while she was bringing hot chocolate and biscuits in the lounge.

"Mhmm.. Hot chocolate and mama's cookies.. esto es el paraíso." – Andres took a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the couch.

Humberto Lopez chuckled amused. Leonor handed him the cup and took a cup for herself.

"It's delicious." – Santana said with a cookie in her mouth.

"Santana, honey... don't talk with your mouth full." – Humberto smiled at her.

The doorbell rang and Ms. Lopez raised from the couch.

When she opened the door her jaw fell down. – "Emilia... What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so surprised Leonor... This still is my son's house... I hope to still be the welcome."

"Of course.. Please come inside... Just in time for the hot chocolate." – Leonor said with a smile.

Leonor arrived in the living room first.

"Who was mom?" – Santana asked and everyone looked at Leonor.

Before Santana's mother could answer another person appeared in the room.

Santana's face became serious.

"Mom.." – Humberto reached his mother to hug her.

Brittany smiled at the older Lopez who was hugging her son back. The blonde eyes were full of hope. Maybe her wish was coming true.

After breaking the embrace Emilia Lopez looked over her niece.

"Merry Christmas Santana." – She opened her arms waiting for the brunette.

Santana could feel tears in her eyes, she raised slowly from the couch before launching herself against the woman's body.

She burst into tears, her body was shaking because of the sobbing.

Humberto put an arm around his wife who was drying her own tears.

Emilia hugged Santana even more tight and try to fight her tears.

She met Brittany's gaze, who was smiling softly wiping a tear away. The old Lopez mouthed a "thank you" and Brittany nodded her head happy.

When Santana was calm, grandma Lopez broke the embrace. – "I'm sorry Santana."

The young Latina nodded – "It's ok abuela."

Then Emilia Lopez turned her gaze on the boy still sit on the couch. – "Can I have an hug?"

Andres' lips arched in a smile before reaching his grandmother and hug her.

Santana fell in Brittany's arms. – "I can't believe it." – She whispered.

"It's Santa! His present is finally here." - Brittany stroked Santana's hair gently.

The brunette girl looked at her girlfriend with curious eyes. – "Wait.. This is what you asked to Santa?"

Brittany nodded still looking into Santana dark eyes.

Tears were again in the Latina eyes. – "I can't explain how much I love you Britt."

"I love you too."

Santana turned to her abuela. – "Abuelita... I know that you already know Brittany... but... you don't know her yet as my... girlfriend."

Emilia looked at the blonde girl, a sincere smile appeared on her face.

"I bet she is an amazing girlfriend." – She winked at Brittany who smiled back at her.

The rest of the Lopez family looked confused but they soon decided to let it go.

Everything was perfect!


	17. Chapter 15

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry if this took so long... I've been so busy with University and the other fiction, I was also thinking what to do with this story, I mean I didn't want to keep writing something which didn't make sense anymore, so before starting to be trivial or boring, I've decided to write the end of it.

It's definitely something unexpected, I had this idea and I thought that it was very nice to end it like that. Hope you guys will like it.. let me know!

I wanna also thank everybody, each one of you, who supported me and followed the story with passion... Like **_Perkface, __kiwi2410.. Thank you so much for all your reviews. _**

Enjoy... have a good life guys! Brittana is always on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - 'We Found Love' (Rihanna)<strong>

"Britt, honey.. those are our seats." – A very elegant Santana said kindly to the woman beside her.

The two women took their spots, placing their coats on the laps, Brittany gave a look around, her eyes widened in surprise watching the room filled of people.

"Gosh, there are so many people San." – She commented raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible.. Everybody is here to see her.. and the tickets must have been expensive."

"I wouldn't know. She sent us free tickets." – Brittany shrugged. – "It's been very nice of her."

"Yeah, true." – The brunette woman sighed, then pulled out her phone from the bag. She pursed her lips looking at the display.

"Sweetheart please, stop worrying… Cheryl is fine. She is with Quinn." – The blonde woman patted Santana's thigh**, **showing her sparkling**, **gold wedding ring. Santana raised her gaze looking into Brittany's piercing blue eyes.

"I mean, the worst that can happen is finding her with pink hair tomorrow."- Brittany stated chuckling.

The brunette Latina chuckled as well, remembering Quinn's crazy period in high school.

But, lost in her wife eyes, soon her smile became softer, after eleven years they were still there, side by side, their hearts were closer than ever. They weren't in love like the first day, because the first day they didn't love each other so that much.

Santana caressed her wife's hand, dwelling on the ring and gave Brittany her sweetest look.

Cheryl was their 4 years old daughter, Santana was her biological mother, but truth was that Cheryl looked a lot like Brittany, with her piercing blue eyes and her spontaneity. Santana couldn't help but smile thinking about their little punkin.

"So, let's see." – Brittany's voice shook Santana from her thoughts. – "This is the program."

On the first page there was her name, _'Renowned pianist Andrea Johnson'_.

A genuine smile appeared on Santana's lips, during the years she had never lost the touch with the brunette girl, she was very happy for her, and proud, she had come a long way.

After high school, she convinced her mother to attend the _Berklee College of Music_ in Boston. She immediately found a job in an orchestra after graduated, then she started her career as a soloist, becoming one of the most important pianists of America.

This was her first concert in Ohio, where Brittany and Santana had been back after having the baby. One day, they received the invitations directly from Andrea, and they took the gesture very gladly.

Santana had asked Quinn to baby-sit their daughter, they still were best friends and Quinn and Sam's little girl, Candice, was more than happy to spend more time with Cheryl.

Brittany had took the afternoon off from her job, she was the best dance teacher of Ohio, when Santana and her came back in Lima, Brittany decided to buy a place to start a dance school on her own, '_Even Unicorns Can Dance_'. She thought that that name was so Unicorn.

After a couple of weeks, people just referred to it as 'The Unicorns Dance School'.

Santana on the other hand was a lawyer in maternity leave, but she kept working at home, hiding her papers from her wife, who kept telling her to take some rest.

They were happy, their life together was even more beautiful that they could imagined, surrounded by both their family, filled of love and serenity.

The sound of a bell announced the beginning of the show, the lights dimmed and the hum in the room stopped suddenly.

"Here we are.. I'm so excited." – Brittany took Santana's hand in hers.

"Me too."

A dark shape took the spotlight on the stage, she was welcomed by a loudly applause. The woman on the stage made a bow, she was wearing an elegant, long black dress.

Andrea looked gorgeous with her hair up in a bun.

Santana sighed deeply, she hadn't seen her in a long time, but her face was still the same, her kind and warm expression was still there like she remembered.

"Welcome everyone, thanks for coming… I'm so happy yet so overwhelmed to be back at home. Hope that the emotion doesn't trick me." – She said chuckling.

Everybody in the room chuckled as well.

With the first note she started the concert.

* * *

><p>When the concert was over Brittany and Santana raised from their chairs.<p>

"Those chairs were so damn comfortable." – Brittany stated stretching her back.

"Is that why you were falling asleep after only two songs?" – Santana teased her, before stamping a peck on Brittany flushed cheek.

They walked behind the stage to meet Andrea. A sturdy guy asked them to show him their passes then he let them go.

When Andrea saw them her eyes widened, her mouth open. – "Oh My God… San.. Britt."

"Hey… The show was amazing." – Santana hugged Andrea tightly. It felt good to hug an old friend after all that time.

When they broke the embrace, they locked their gazes for a moment smiling at each other.

Andrea sighed then turned to hug Brittany. – "Britt, you look amazing."

"Congratulation Andrea." – The blonde woman hugged her back.

"Wow, it's such an amazing surprise.. I didn't know if you'd have come. How are you?" – The brunette pianist said in a rush.

"We're good." – Santana said looking in Brittany eyes, her wife put an arm around her waist.

"So glad to hear, you are the portrait of love. How is the little girl? She is so beautiful… I saw her in the last pics you sent me."

"She is fine, she is at Quinn's. She loves spending time with her daughter Candice." – Brittany explained.

Before the conversation could continue, a tall, good looking guy approached them.

"Honey… Here you are. You were flawless.. as always" – He said before putting an arm around Andrea's shoulders.

"Hey Bryce…" – She greeted him with a peck on the lips. – "Perfect timing… I wanted to introduce you two dear friends of mine. These are Santana and her wife Brittany."

He extended the hand and shook Santana's hand first, then Brittany's.

He looked handsome and his eyes sparkled everytime he looked into Andrea's.

"Andrea talked a lot about you guys… She loves talking about Glee Club and high school's time. I guess I have to thank you Santana if today she is by my side… If she hadn't started to the play piano again we probably never met." – He pursed his lips looking at his girlfriend.

Santana smiled, happy to see her friend's heart finally 'at home'. She tightened the grip on Brittany. – "She did something for me as well. I'd never be able to love this amazing woman by my side If she hadn't taught me to accept myself."

Santana made eye contact with Andrea, who winked at her, still smiling.

"Well.. I guess it'd be nice for them to be the firsts to know… What do you think AJ" – Bryce raised his eyebrows expectant.

Brittany and Santana looked confused, before seeing Andrea nodding and showing shyly her left right hand.

A bright, big diamond shone around her finger. – "We're getting married. Of course you're invited ladies."

"Oh my God… this is awesome... isn't it" – Brittany squealed. – "I love weddings."

"Congratulations guys. I'm so happy for both of you." – Santana hugged Bryce and Andrea. - "You'll look beautiful in your wedding dress."

Andrea sighed. - "Ok... Now why don't we go to take a drink all together to catch up a little like old times?"

"Sounds good to me, Cheryl will spend the night at Quinn's place. What do you think San?" - Brittany asked kindly.

"Yeah... it's perfect.. we have a lot to catch up." - The Latina giggled.

"We definitely have." - Andrea nodded taking her boyfriend hand.

After 2 rounds of drinks they decided to end the night, but since Andrea was in Lima for another week, Santana invited her and Bryce for dinner on Sunday.

"I'm very happy for her…" – Brittany said looking outside the window of the car.

"Me too." – Santana replied, her eyes still on the road.

"I was thinking… she was bicurious then…" – The blonde woman stated simply.

Santana narrowed her eyes, stealing a quick glance in Brittany's direction. – "I'm sorry?"

"I mean… She used to be in love with a girl.. but now she is gonna marry a guy. She is.. was bicurious… like me." – Brittany shrugged.

Santana chuckled amused, time flew but some things were still the same. – "Yeah.. I guess it was like that."

"Cool… And when her and Bryce will have a baby.. their baby and Cheryl will be friends as we are... it's so unicorn." - Brittany laughed amused.

"You are the unicorn Britt. My Unicorn…"

"You're mine San.. and Cheryl is our baby unicorn… I love you."

Santana looked at Brittany for a moment. – "I love you too Babe."

**- FIN -**


	18. Note

**Hi everyone, I'm pretty sure you will disappointed to find this note instead of a new chapter.**

**Actually the thing is that I'm still receiving mails of people who is adding the story to their favourite or alert lists. So, the story is supposed to be ended, however this made me thinking that I could maybe write a new chapter.**

**I don't have much time lately, but I guess it'd be nice. **

**If you have any ideas, please let me know. **

**Stay tuned. **

**XoXo **

**Summer114**


End file.
